Not The Plan
by TheGreysDiaries
Summary: Sail for Meereen and make a pact with the Dragon Queen. That had been Yara's plan. What happened after hadn't been. / Completed. F/F
1. A Nighttime Encounter

**Not The Plan**

 _I just ship it okay, no judgement please. ;p_

 _Might continue or not; it depends on the response I get, if I get inspiration and whether I have the time to continue it, because school ew._

 _I'll get on with the story now, hope some people enjoy it!_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

On a night that was sticky and too warm for Yara's taste the Kraken's daughter realized how much she detested these warm lands. And Meereen did not give her any sort of reprieve on that part. It was hot and stuffy during the day with barely a breeze to cool her and during the nights it was barely any cooler and left her wanting for the winds of the sea that carried a twinge of salt. It was not only the absolutely horrible weather of Meereen that bothered her though. It was the people that stared at her with looks akin to detestation. She in particular might not have bothered them so much, but the Ironborn she had brought along with her didn't have any problem causing havoc. They did not get the best of receptions and being received with such hostility did not make her men very complacent. It had mainly died down now since when they first arrived, but it still didn't mean the people of Meereen had completely forgiven her or her men. The weird religious fanatics in red robes were also certainly not her first choice of companions.

Amidst all this horrible stuff that made her detest these lands, there was one thing in particular that made her stay in the foreign city so much better. Or more specifically one person: Daenerys Stormborn. When Yara first set sail away from the Iron Islands and she had mulled over her plan and course of action. She quickly realized that while her uncle may have been distasteful he still had it by the right end. Her plan had been set then, she would sail for Meereen and make a pact with this Dragon Queen to get her home and rightful throne back. What had not been part of the plan was to be attracted to said Queen.

As it turns out the attraction wasn't only on her part or at least that is what she made out of their first meeting and the brief conversations they have had since then. Now that she thinks about it they haven't spoken that much since their first meeting. That could be because of the obvious reasons such as the fact that Daenerys was busy ruling and coordinating the rebuilding of her city after the attack from the Masters. But it was more than that. Even if she was busy ruling it seemed every time the brunette talked to her since their first meeting that Daenerys has been avoiding making eye contact that lasts longer than a fleeting moment. The smiles that accompanied their first meeting had also all but disappeared. Perhaps it was time to change that. As Yara thought over her plan she got out of the bed that was not comfortable in this heat at all any way and quickly got dressed decently.

Walking down long winding corridors in the dead of night with barely any sound in a foreign city might have been scary to others, but Yara has been through worse to be scared of such a thing. Finally arriving at what she had assumed to be the Queens quarters – she just looked at where the biggest room in the bloody pyramid was – and was surprised to find no guards posted at Daenerys' door. A feeling of trepidation crept into her being, for what had happened that there were no guards? Was the city under attack and were all the soldiers needed? If so then why hadn't she been summoned? Yara knew all these doubts were not even remotely true, but something about the silver-blonde haired female had turned her normally rational mind into a whirlwind of highly unlikely possibilities.

Slowly Yara tried the door to check if it was open and to her astonishment, it was. Slowly pushing the door open and stepping inside of the room quietly before looking around did nothing to quell her fear for the life of the young Queen. Doing a double take of the room made the brunette warrior realize Daenerys was not there. Quickly walking further into the room, not even trying to be quiet anymore made Yara realize that for the first time in days she was actually not that warm anymore. Looking around for the source of the refreshing breeze the Ironborn spotted the open balcony doors almost immediately. Of course Dany had the room that was the nicest temperature, she was the Queen after all. She quickly put her mind to a halt.

 _Hold on when did Daenerys go from 'The Dragon Queen' to 'Dany', come on Yara focus, this wasn't part of the plan._

Upon reaching the doors of the balcony that offered the refreshing breeze Yara saw a most welcome sight. There in the moonlight stood Daenerys, as regal and beautiful as ever. Her beauty only magnified by the flattering light that made her tresses seem more silver than blonde and an almost sheer dress that moved softly in the breeze. It was also the first time Yara had seen the girl so unguarded. Even on their first meeting when they had been semi-flirting there was always something about the girl that just screamed _untouchable_. But here on this balcony during a late night in Meereen with the light of the moon above them she saw the girl stand there unguarded and almost relaxed for the first time since she had met her. It showed the Queen as not more than the girl that she probably was, years fell away from her when she wasn't on her guard. And that might have been the most beautiful thing the brunette had ever seen.

Knowing probably not many people had ever been privy to see this side of their Queen, Yara felt like she was intruding on a personal moment. Having realized that Daenerys was alright and that she probably wouldn't take kindly to Yara charging into her private quarters while she had not been summoned, she slowly started to back up. When the brunette was just about to turn around – she might have miscalculated how far away she had walked from the doors – the warrior bumped into the table that was standing there. Looking absolutely horrified by her own inaptitude the Greyjoy watched how the Queen's back went rigid and she spun around.

"What in the **hell** are you doing here?", Daenerys asked in outrage after establishing that it was the brunette female in front of her. It might have been a harsh tone with which she said it, but Yara thought she spotted a hint of shame in the Queen's eyes.

"I-I just w-wished…", Yara stopped short not really having an explanation that would satisfy the girl in front of her.

 _Get it together, Greyjoy, you came here to confront her about ignoring the obvious attraction between you two, not to stutter like some maiden who is too shy to speak to a knight she was fond of._

Yara gained control of her vocal chords again and cleared her throat to speak with more certainty this time around: "I wished to speak to your Grace about a personal matter."

Daenerys having stared at the brunette in silent anger for the intrusion, now raised an eyebrow at her. "And this conversation needed to be held at this ungodly hour?", the Queen asked with challenge in her voice.

Never having been one to back down from a challenge, Yara merely replied with a simple yes. When the blonde looked even more baffled at her antics, Yara finally added what she came to say to the girl in the first place: "You have been avoiding me these past few days, so I thought this was as good a time as any, since you are apparently too busy during the day."

"I just spoke to you this afternoon, I am not avoiding you.", the blonde replied defensively, while looking away.

"You know what I mean, your Grace. Don't deny the attraction that is between us.", the Greyjoy simply stated, she had never been one for dwindling around the truth. Honest and straight to the point, that is what she was and has always been. Someday it might cost the brunette her head, but hopefully not today.

Not knowing how to reply to her statement the younger girl in front of her simply turned her back to her again and said: "Leave me."

Normally that would have sounded like an order, but now with a slight tremor to Dany's voice it was nothing more than a request, a pained request at that. The brunette quickly realized that having caught the Targaryen in such a vulnerable moment must have really made her upset and speaking of the attraction between them had made her close off almost immediately. But why? Maybe she believed that Yara would exploit her vulnerabilities.

Whatever the cause was for the out-of-character actions of the girl in front of her, it didn't mean that Yara could just leave her standing there when she might be the cause for the girl's pain. Yara took quick strides forward with such certainty until she wavered on the last step. What if the blonde really wanted her to leave? Shaking herself out of her reverie the Ironborn warrior slowly reached out a hand and placed it softly on a pale shoulder.

"Why do you wish to deny what is between us? We both know it's there, now don't we?", Yara asked softly, feeling a bit uncertain in this situation. She has always just taken what she wanted, comforting was never a big part of who she was.

Turning around glassy blue eyes slowly met the grey eyes of the brunette girl.

"I just don't want to get hurt again or be the cause for another's hurt. This might be merely an attraction now, but that is also how I came to love my first husband. Still I did not wish to marry him in the beginning, he was a savage in my eyes after all. But in the end I loved him. And had it not been for my naivety in thinking I could save every woman in that village, my sun and stars would have never gotten a cut from that fight, because the fight would not have happened…", Daenerys slowly trailed off.

"Go on, I'm listening.", Yara prompted softly, but _never demanding_.

There was a moment of silence in which everything around them was quiet and all that could be heard was their slow breathing. The moment stretched on for a bit until the blonde continued: "He would have lived, had I not done what I did. And so I cannot start caring for another, because I might hurt that person as well. I was not supposed to like someone again, I made myself promise that I would nev-"

Yara quickly cut her off: "Neither was I supposed to like you either, but here we are. Two women in a big city with an attraction that could be something more. In a world that is mainly filled with death, destruction and loss, should we not try to make the best of it? It was also not part of my plan, but it happened so why don't you just let it happen with me?"

The blonde, having listened intently to every word the brunette had to say, contemplated her words for a minute before giving the slightest of nods. A nod that indicated that: _yes, this had not been the plan, but maybe it was worth a shot._

The Ironborn, having received the tiniest of nods, gave a low nod back before looking into blue eyes. Thinking back to how this started she gave a low chuckle. Daenerys asked her completely confused what was so funny. The utterly clueless look the blonde gave her only increased her mirth, but she tried to rein it in to give her reply.

"I should really teach you to listen more carefully, a whole group of assassins could have walked in and you would have barely noticed.", Yara replied with a chuckle, mirth shining in her eyes.

Slightly affronted Daenerys, who had a look on her face which could only be described as not amused, gave the brunette a slight shove to her shoulder. Yara gulped thinking she might have insulted the Queen, who still had very big dragons who could eat her. Daenerys held this expression for a bit before a smile broke out on her face and a slight giggle escaped her lips. "You should have seen your face, that was hilarious!", the petite girl said while laughing to herself.

"Hey! I should be wary, you still have dragons that could burn me to a crisp!", Yara replied in her defence.

"And may you never forget it.", the blonde replied playfully while smiling.

The brunette smiled as well, because she heard the blonde laugh for the first time and she saw her smiling again. And that was all she wished for right now. It might not have been the plan, but this is what has come out of it and she isn't complaining.

 _And that is how one night-time conversation led to something more, much more._

-o0o-

 _Follow, favourite and review if you like it, it's very much appreciated :)_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	2. The Morning After

**Not The Plan**

 _While I thought there might be some interest for this ship, I did not expect the response to be as big as it was. So I'd like to thank anyone who followed or favorited this story! But I'd like to explicitly thank all of those that reviewed for it gave me renewed inspiration to continue this story quickly!_

 _Just some info:_

 _-Characters might be a bit OOC, but I write them to the best of my knowledge and my interpretation of them._

 _-There is no set uploading schedule and I don't know how long this story will be._

 _-Also English isn't my first language, so I would like to apologize in advance for any of the mistakes._

 _That'll be all for now, hope you guys enjoy!_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

As morning came in Slaver's Bay so did the excruciating heat that always accompanied the days in this stinking pile of shit. Yara didn't hate Meereen, she just disliked the people who stared, the days which were filled with too much heat, the horrid odour that hung in the streets and well, yeah never mind she hated Meereen. Hopefully her days here would be numbered for as glad as she was that she had come here and made this pact, she also wished to leave the city as quickly as possible and get on the sea again. As she thought of it now she could almost imagine the soft spray of salty water that would hit her face or the nice cooling breeze that always accompanied her travels on the enormous mass of water they called the sea.

Though while thinking this Yara knew she would have no say in the matter of when they would leave. That decision was completely up to her Majesty and her advisors. She could always tell Daenerys what she thought of the city and her longing to be on the open waters again, but she felt what they had was still too tenuous for her to start making such requests to the blonde. Letting out a sigh the brunette got out of her bed in her appointed quarters and quickly dressed in her leathers and breastplate. She knew that perhaps she should dress appropriately according to the weather, but she didn't wish to abandon her clothes that represented who she was.

While mulling over her choice of clothing, she almost missed the soft knock on her door. The girl frowned and turned to the door questioning who could be at her door this early in the morning. As she walked over she thought back on the previous night and the conversation she and Daenerys had shared, shortly after their playful banter Yara had left the Queen so they could both get some rest. Upon reaching the door she opened it to find Missandei on the other side. The Iron Queen raised a brow and the question was clear to the girl in front of her.

"The Queen has requested for you to break fast with her." the translator told her in a soft-spoken voice.

Daenerys wished to see her? Well that only meant the conversation they had had last night had not been for naught. Yara quickly agreed and without any further prompting the other girl turned around and started leading the way to the Queens quarters. In a swift tempo the two quickly arrived at said location, Missandei stepped aside and gave a nod before turning around and walking away again. Stepping up to the door not bothering to look at the guards that this time around were actually posted outside her door, she lifted up her hand. Before knocking however she collected her thoughts and eventually made a swift rapping with her knuckles on the big doors.

"Enter." She heard the command and having been bid to enter she did so without needing any further prompting.

Stepping into the room and taking a quick look around again she realized how beautiful it was. Yes, she had seen it the night before, but in the early light of the morning it looked all the prettier. Having been so caught up in the room around her she failed to notice the slight chuckle that came from her right-hand side.

"And you say that I am easy to sneak up on? You yourself don't even seem to hear me when I am speaking to you." Daenerys said with a slight playful tone to her voice.

The words snapped her out of her reverie again and she quickly whipped her head towards the source of the voice. "Your Grace." she simply replied feeling the heat rising to her cheeks for having been caught unaware.

 _How again did you just forget about the person who's room you walked into? You stupid girl and you would name yourself Queen._

Taking a measure of the blonde in front of her, Yara realized the dress the other girl was wearing was rather revealing and she felt the heat that she had been trying to repress rush back to her cheeks. When she became this mess of a girl – as if she had not slept with a bunch of other women before – Yara did not know. All she knows is that the Queen is grinning at her with a knowing smirk she just wished to wipe off of her face. Or kiss, both would work she supposed.

"There is no need for such formalities, if you are going to continue calling me _Your Grace_ then I shall have to do the same, now don't I, Your Grace?" the blonde said with the most playful of smirks on her face.

"Very well then, I will not call you by your title again unless we are in public I presume?" Yara replied and having gotten a nod from the other female, she continued, "What shall I call you then if not by your proper title?"

"You may call me whatever you wish to call me as long as it is not an insult or a title." Daenerys replied swiftly raising a brow at the end to make the fact that it was a demand clear.

"Alright, _Dany_ , I shall not use an insult to address you for this would cause me to have to face your wrath. And in turn the hot fire of dragon's breathe, which would turn the heat of Meereen to shame." the warrior replied smoothly with a twinkle shining playfully in her eye.

"The only one who ever called me that was my brother…" Daenerys trailed off like she was just remembering something horrible.

The Greyjoy noticed quick enough and tried to rectify herself: "If you do not wish for me to call you by tha-"

"No, no please do. Make the memories that are connected with that epithet better ones then the ones that I have now." the blue-eyed girl replied without hesitation.

Simply nodding in reply Yara realized she had been standing in the middle of the room this entire time while Daenerys was waiting for her to sit with her and break her fast. Speaking of food, the moment she thought about food she realized how hungry she was. Rushing over to the table she sat down quickly and almost attacked the food. Stopping short finally having realized again that the girl she was with was still a Queen she slowly looked up. The other girl looked as if in a state of shock almost that someone had been so badly mannered when eating with a Queen, but her amusement was evident to the Ironborn female as well.

In a last ditch effort to save herself the embarrassment Yara replied quickly that if she should not call her by her proper title that she then also did not have to behave like she would with a Queen. It was a quick snap reply and showed perfectly the sharp tongue that she had already shown in their banter during their first meeting. Daenerys gave a soft chuckle at her reply and simply started to eat as well, though with a bit – _ahum a lot –_ more grace and manners than her Ironborn companion.

They finished their food in relative silence. Though it was not an uncomfortable silence, more of a companionable silence between two individuals who could fill it with meaningless small-talk, but who silently agreed that silence was what they both needed at the moment.

After the food was finished they both sat for a second putting their cutlery on their respective plates before looking up. The two met eyes and Yara almost lost her breath. Looking into those big pools of a blue that reminded her of the sky on a clear day, of the clear water near the edge of the beach, of gems that were as beautiful as sapphires. But these eyes were not what they seemed. They might be a clear sky now, but they could turn into a storm at any minute. They could also be the clear water, but the deeper you went into the sea the darker the water became just like with these eyes. And they might be as beautiful as sapphires, but sapphires could be hard and sharp as well. These eyes were so much more than they seemed at first and so was the girl who they belonged to.

Breaking eye contact and looking at her plate instead Yara murmured something about the breakfast tasting very nice, but that she should probably go so she wouldn't take up any more of the other woman's precious time. Standing up slowly she dared to look at the blonde's face again. The woman before her seemed as shaken by the intense eye contact as she was, but she recovered quickly and reached out to grab her arm.

"No, don't go. I do not have any pressing issues I need to deal with right now, so I thought that perhaps I could show you around the city." the younger girl said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

Yara smiled to reassure her and replied: "That would be lovely, I haven't gotten to see much of the city yet. And having a guide, who literally rules the city she will show me around in, should come in handy as well."

Daenerys returned her smile and finally let go of her arm. Which she had not even noticed the blonde was still holding before the warm hand had receded back to the girl's own lap.

"So when shall this tour of the city begin?" the brunette asked.

"Right now." the other said, not missing a beat and in the next second Dany was next to her so quickly Yara actually took a step back.

"Shall we then?" Yara spoke while trying to cover up that she had been slightly shaken with how quickly Daenerys had moved around the table.

Receiving a knowing look from the other, she knew she had failed in trying to cover her slight shock, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She simply shrugged at the blonde and gave a smirk. Said blonde rolled her eyes before continuing in her swift pace towards the door. Following in the Queen's wake, the brunette confirmed in her head once again all that which many men and women before her had seen in the blonde walking in front of her. And the almost-sheer dress wasn't helping. Letting out a breath of frustration the brunette realized that the heat of the city wasn't the only thing that left her hot and bothered.

 _Oh if only I had known this was how the plan would have turned out, I wouldn't have come here._

Yara smiled at her own mind knowing that what her mind said was an utter and complete lie. Again bringing her focus back to the fierce Queen in front of her she figured she was in for a hell of a day and journey in general, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

-o0o-

 _Follow, favourite and review if you like it! I appreciate it a lot. :)_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	3. A Walk to Remember

**Not The Plan**

 _Well I have an actual storyline planned out for this, so I hope y'all are still enjoying it and let me tell you it will be quite long, if my inspiration doesn't get lost again ;p_

 _Reviews give me inspiration, so I appreciate it a lot to all those that review!_

 _Onto the story then…_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

Warmth, that was the first thing that she felt. It was like walking into a stone wall, it was just there all of a sudden, so harsh and imposing. Letting out a breath as if having been knocked against her sternum she quickly tried to make herself remember why she was in this horrible warmth again.

"You really do hate the heat of this place, don't you?" Dany spoke with a slight snicker.

"Oh hilarious, you laugh all you want, I'll see who's laughing once you go as far north as the Neck or the Iron Islands!" Yara replied with a huff of indignation.

"Tell me about them, the Iron Islands. Tell me of your home, what it was like, how you grew up, all of it. I wish to know." the blonde spoke.

"Is that a demand or a request?" the Ironborn female asked, with playfulness in her tone implying she wasn't serious.

Not missing a beat the other replied: " _I never demand_." And in doing so mirrored the words Yara had spoken to her no more than a few days ago. Both smiled at the memory and the innocent banter that was between them. Before the grey-eyed girl decided to tell the other about her home.

Beginning to speak fondly of her home. Of its people, of the culture that there was. All the ships that lay in harbour just waiting to be sailed out into the big awaiting waters. The ship wrecks which marked the lives that had been lost, but which had died in the purest of ways: with the sea water of their god in their lungs. All the while the Targaryen listened while trying to imagine all these sights that she was describing in such detail as that of a fond memory. Continuing in her string of sentences she barely realized they had walked quite a bit already. Stopping herself in the middle of describing how Pyke looked on a normal day, she waited until Daenerys said something. And she did.

"Why did you stop?" the silver-haired girl asked her not comprehending completely why Yara stopped talking.

With a slight hint of mockery in her tone of voice, she replied: "Shouldn't you be showing me the city instead of walking aimlessly with me through the streets?"

A blush crept onto the blonde's face and she cleared her throat while looking around, finally seeming to realize that she had gotten lost in Yara's story of her homeland. "I was just listening to your story, but you are right. This way." And so they quickly changed course.

"So where are we heading?" the older girl asked while looking around curiously.

"You'll see." was all that the other said in reply.

Walking for a while this time with a more clear purpose in mind they passed big buildings of pale stone. The people around them who would normally stare at her with barely contained hostility now looked at their Queen with such admiration and in turn at her with almost accepting gazes. Well these people do really love their ruler and she said as much to Dany.

"These people adore you." the taller female stated simply, as if it was the most obvious of facts.

Blue eyes turned to look at her, she could see that in her periphery, but she didn't turn to face the piercing blue eyes.

"Perhaps." Daenerys simply replied not sounding as sure as Yara had.

This did cause her to turn to the blue eyes that had now turned to the road ahead of them again, before continuing to walk again. However Yara swiftly reached out her hand to catch a pale arm to stop the ruler in her tracks. Still not turning to look at her, Daenerys kept staring straight ahead with her face in a stoic mask.

"They do." Yara said with such conviction before continuing, "They love you, because you freed them from chains, you gave them their freedom back."

"I did not give them anything back, that freedom already belonged to them, they just had to take it back. And they do not, all I have brought to their city is destruction, burned children and killings from those that wanted me gone. I do not see how people could adore someone like that." the petite girl said and Yara thought she might've never seen her as doubtful of herself as she did in this moment.

"They do adore you. Even if it was their freedom to take, you helped them and made them realize it was theirs to take. And all those things may have happened, but it is not you who is to blame for that, it is the Masters or the dragons which you will never fully be able to control and others, but they are all to blame for their own actions. The people do not blame you for that. You can see it in their eyes, they love you, even if you make mistakes sometimes. Maybe it is because you make mistakes. It makes them realize you are as human as they are." Yara replied in her passionate speech, vehemently trying to convince the blonde that her people loved her and she shouldn't doubt herself and so she continued: "Perhaps I am putting too much faith in mere impressions of the looks people give you, but even if they don't love you, I still admire you for what you have done. And all that I said, I believe in wholeheartedly."

Dany seemed at a loss for words, because of the speech Yara had given her. But she wasn't going to take it back, because all that she said was true, at least to her. Yara wouldn't shy away from that, she never had in her life before. She slowly released the arm she had been holding quite tightly and turned to start walking again. She didn't know exactly where they were going, but she guessed Daenerys would snap out of her stupor and start leading the way again soon enough. When she had only taken one step away though Yara stopped dead in her tracks.

 _Thank you_ , it had been whispered and with the hustle and bustle of the city around them she would have almost missed it, but she didn't. Turning her head slightly over her right shoulder and showing her profile to Daenerys while looking at her in her periphery. She knew Dany probably did not wish to have some sort of heart-to-heart in the middle of the city surrounded by her people, so she replied simply with a slight nod of acknowledgement before turning her head to the front again and waiting for the blonde to start leading the way again.

When she did, they still walked on for a while before they came to one of the markets. They looked at the wares that were being sold and sometimes the younger of the two would tell her a few things about wares that were unknown to her. It was an easy way to spend the time yet so gratifying and very relaxing in its own right. They – mainly Dany – got offered wares for free sometimes, Daenerys never took them up on the offer though and always paid for the stuff even if they seemed very reluctant to take her money.

"You do not wish to get stuff for free?" Yara asked, having her suspicions but wishing to hear it from the blonde's own mouth.

"These people live hard enough lives having to work out in this heat all day, the least I can do is pay for stuff if they offer it. Taking something for free from people who have so little compared to myself just seems wrong to me." Daenerys replied as Yara expected her to reply and a soft smile appeared on her lips as she looked at the girl next to her who seemed hell-bent on wanting the gap between rich and poor not to be as big as it was. Seeing her talking so passionately about her people and what she believed was right made Yara realize finally why so many spoke so fondly and respectfully of her and others so full of fear.

If you were on the receiving end of her passion such as her people, you had nothing to fear. She would do anything to make their lives better and more fair, at least to the best of her abilities. While others who would try to take what is hers or hurt her people or any she holds dear to her would be on the receiving end of her wrath which is inspired by that same passion, but in an opposite way. So now the Ironborn warrior had seen her in two very different lights.

First the one of the night before, the innocent girl who almost seemed to collapse under the weight of her responsibilities. But she also saw the Dragon Queen, the one she had met on their first meeting more regal than anything, ruling with the fierce love she held for her people and trying to do everything she could do to protect them. And this is why Yara believed in her, for Daenerys was no perfect ruler, but she tried the best she could. With the resources she has and her gentle and loving heart she could be a ruler loved by many, but also a force to be reckoned with for her enemies and any who would oppose her.

"So, where to next?" Yara asked with a smile. A smile caused by the realization that she had finally found a ruler worth fighting for.

-o0o-

 _Follow, favourite and review! It's appreciated ;)_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	4. A Peculiar Meeting

**Not The Plan**

 _I don't know much about fighting or fighting techniques so any inaccuracies in that regard I do apologize for sincerely._

 _I actually really loved writing this chapter especially the interactions between the siblings, hope you guys enjoy it as well!_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

After a tour of the city Yara started to actually see the city as more than just the heated pile of shit she had seen it as before. The people seemed to tolerate her presence more now that she had been out in the city together with their Queen. Perhaps they needed to see that to realize their ruler actually wished to have her around and they in turn then also needed to be receptive of her. This then also led her to be out and about in the city more, also without her blonde companion.

It was just a few days after her tour that she was walking around the city with her little brother – but this time without her trusted guide – and they went to see a bunch of the sights. She could especially appreciate the harbour that in turn made her think of her home and left her with a pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. Walking around there for a bit talking to a few of her men did make her realize that a city like this could never truly be home.

"Enjoying the city more?" her little brother asked her.

"As much as I'll ever enjoy it."

"Does you tolerating the city at least now have anything to do with a particular female?" he asked with a suggestive smirk plastered on his face.

"I should have left you as you were before, at least you were quiet than."

It would have been a bit of a harsh statement, but since she said it with a smile they both knew she didn't mean it as more than just a bit a jest.

"You're avoiding the question." he simply replied still wearing his annoying little smirk.

She gave him a stomp to the shoulder and put him slightly off balance making Theon stumble a bit. "Hey! That isn't nice!" he called out to her wearing a look of fake-hurt, before putting on a pout. She rolled her eyes at her little brother's antics, but loved that he was becoming more of his own person again. Not the cowering mess that he had been when he arrived back at Pyke all those weeks ago. He laughed and so did she, both in a good mood.

Moving on from the harbour they came upon some of the training grounds. At first it merely looked like a wide spread open area with sand and dirt coating the ground instead of the stone paved streets she had seen until then. But after another look she could see the different circle that had been slightly set out with small grey stones. Fighting rings, she concluded. Looking around to see if anyone dared to train in this unbearable heat she noticed a small congregation of men near the back of the area. Ever the curious warrior she walked towards the group, Theon following hot on her heels.

Stirring the dirt they left a cloud of dust in their wake when they walked through it, before they finally reached the group of men that were circled around one of the fighting rings. Pushing forward through the crowd she could see two males fighting each other with some sort of rounded swords, which she didn't know the name of. Their clothes also set them apart from most of the citizens and merchants she had seen until then or even any of the Queens soldiers. She quickly assumed these were some of the Horse Men or whatever they were called that were fighting for Daenerys. The weird curve of the weapons or the clothes however were not what peaked her interest though.

It was the edge of the blades. As she had assumed these were training grounds she frowned at the fact they were using actual sharpened steel. Who would train with sharpened steel? You could only injure each other if you weren't careful. She knew that the men were probably highly skilled, but still that didn't deter her from her opinion that it was an unnecessary risk to take. Maybe it was part of their culture? Whatever the reason she still mentally rolled her eyes at the situation. _Damn men and their fragile masculinity._

Turning her head to the left to look over to her brother whose right shoulder was pressed into her left, because of the many men who were all crowding around the ring, she realized he was completely engrossed in the fight. For the first time actually looking at the fighting instead of the blades or the clothing, she realized why so many people were crowding around. It appeared that the men in the ring were not merely training, seeing the ferocity they were fighting with. There seemed to be some sort of bet going on.

Yara looked more closely to see how both were fighting to make her own judgement on who would come out as the winner. Their bodies while one more muscular than the other both moved freely and with grace without any sort of heavy armour on their bodies. Merely some leathers to protect major weak points of the bodies, such as the wrists and part of the abdomen or the entire chest area.

The slightly more muscular one seemed to have a braid of black hair going down his back that reached to about the middle of his shoulder blades. He seemed to favour his right side a bit more and sometimes he left his left flank unprotected. He also tensed the muscles of his calves and slightly twitched his fingers around his blade whenever he was about to lunge. He seemed to have the upper hand, mainly because of his slightly more aggressive and strength based attacks.

The other man wasn't as muscular as his opponent, but he still had a good amount of muscles on his bones. He had a leaner figure and in that way moved quicker than his opponent who favoured strong and big sweeping arches of his weapon. In turn this slightly smaller man danced out of the way of each of the fatal strikes of the man with the braid. Now that she looked around, almost all of the men around the circle had their hair braided, expect this smaller man who was fighting. The man with the unbraided shorter dark brown hair might move with quicker motions, but his opponent wasn't as heavy on his feet as some of the men Yara had seen fight in her life.

Many deadly slashes kept coming in rapid fire and Yara could barely keep up while watching. Having gotten tired of the dangerous dance, the bigger of the two seemed to be getting sloppier in his movement. She saw the bigger man tense his calve muscles and a second later lunge for his opponent. But she was not the only one that had noticed the slight tells that the man had, for the smaller of the two quickly blocked the strike before picking up his knee and bringing it up to the others unprotected left side. The bigger man slightly lost his balance, having been stunned by the blow. But that second of respite was all the smaller of the two needed for he lunged on the opportunity and he brought his blade up so quickly that the other could not even react. The lean brown haired male hit the black haired man hard with the flat of his blade against the left side of his face. The blow knocked the man out cold and made him crumple to the floor instantly.

There were cheers from some of the men around the circle and curses from others. Yara smiled at the mixture of outcries from the males in the circle, knowing she would have bet on the brown haired male. Speaking of said man she realized he had turned his back to the crowd and now looked towards the opening that had been made in the circle. _Why did they part?,_ was what went through Yara's mind. The answer came soon enough in the form of a bunch of murmured _Khaleesi_ 's. _Daenerys_ , she thought. The thought alone made her heart speed up and she internally rolled her eyes at how head over heels she was for this girl.

Turning back to the conversation that was happening she caught part of the last words of the sentence spoken in the soft lilt of the blonde haired female that had caught her attention:

"…-constantly taking unnecessary risks. What if you had gotten injured? This is not the time for such folly, Daario."

Daenerys sounded exasperated and slightly annoyed when speaking the name. _Daario, better remember that name,_ Yara silently thought to herself.

"It was just a bit of sparring, my Queen." the male named Daario said, but with a hint of flirtation in his voice. She waited for the Queen to punish him for his insolence and dare to talk to her in such a manner, but a chastise never came. _Strange._

Daenerys spoke a string of words which sounded harsh to her ears even with the Queens soft lilt, but quickly made her realize it was not the Common Tongue. Looking around she saw some of the men mumbling in complaint, but all of them slowly started to leave. Two of the men stepped forward to pick the still knocked-out warrior up from the ground and both slung one of the limp arms across their shoulders, while a third stepped forward to pick up the sharp blade the man had dropped. Realizing that Daenerys had probably told everyone to leave in the language that was unknown to her, she quickly turned to walk away while grabbing her brother's arm in her harsh grasp to drag him along with her.

"Yara?" she heard from behind her, which made the brunette stop walking immediately.

It was a voice she knew all too well. Soft and rhythmic with a slight jingle to it that made it sound like a bunch of beautiful bells blowing in the wind. That voice that could sound soft, but could be harsh and sharp as ice. Luckily she had never been on the receiving end of one of those harsh tones.

"Me and my brother were just leaving, your Grace. We did not mean to intrude on your conversation." the Greyjoy quickly said, having turned around to speak. With a slight nod to the blonde she turned to leave again.

"No, stay. I wish to introduce you to someone." Daenerys said without a hint of hesitation, but with slight trepidation in her voice.

Turning back to the source of the voice she let her harsh grasp on her brother's arm loosen before dropping her hand back to her side and beginning to bridge the short distance to the Queen and the man named Daario. Stopping a few feet away from the pair she felt the presence of her brother standing slightly behind her to her left side. Studying the blonde – which had become one of her favourite pastimes – she realized the slight tension in the other's shoulders, her ramrod straight back and her face that was in a mask of stoic indifference.

"This is Daario Naharis, one of the men in my Queensguard." the dragonborn girl said simply, before continuing, "Daario, this is Yara Greyjoy, rightful Queen to the Iron Islands, and her brother Theon."

"Pleasure to meet you." the Ironborn girl said as a matter of curtesy, but really not wishing to be around the man. If he made her Queen uncomfortable, then he couldn't be any good. Even if he was still part of her Queensguard, which confused the brunette.

"Good to meet you." the man said, but he seemed to be more interested in Daenerys than Yara herself.

Daenerys seeming to grow more weary the longer this conversation carried on.

"Daenerys." Daario said before being cut off with a glare.

"We are not having a conversation like that here in public." the blonde hissed at the man, her entire face set in a scowl and eyes which normally reminded Yara of the sky on a clear day, now looked as if turned to ice.

"Of course, let's go somewhere more private then." the lean man implored, seeming intent on having some sort of a conversation that the girl before her did not wish to have in public. She could only guess as to the content of such a conversation.

"We'll leave you to have your conversation then, it is no trouble at all." Yara simply replied, not having been prompted to speak, but doing so anyway. "Your Grace." she said in a manner of saying goodbye, giving a slight bow, before giving a reluctant nod to the man next to her Queen.

"Yara, wait. Come to my quarters later, I wish to speak to you further on the alliance we have formed, to work out some of the details." Daenerys said.

To anyone else that might have sounded like a demand, but she could hear the subtle undertones of doubt in the other's voice and knew that it was more of a request than a demand. Since the blonde seemed unable to demand anything of the brunette. Yara nodded in agreement before making eye-contact with the blonde. She tried to make her gaze seem reassuring to make sure that the other understood that she wasn't just agreeing, because other people were around. Giving a small smile she said her final goodbyes and started backing up slowly, turning around finally when she got a small smile in return from Dany. With the knowledge that Daenerys had understood the meaning of her eye-contact she could leave without her heart being plagued by doubt.

So deep in thought over the beautiful young female she almost walked into a wall and she stumbled back just in time. In the process however she lost her balance and this caused her to land on her behind with a slight _humph_ leaving her lips. She was brought out of her slight shock by the voice of her little brother making one of his not-at-all-funny-to-anyone-else-but-him quips: "Who would have thought we'd see the day that my tough warrior sister would be so hopelessly in love with a girl, that she almost walked into a wall." he spoke before letting out a guffaw.

Not at all amused by his comment she gave him a harsh glare which only caused him to laugh more loudly. Sighing she slowly got up, patting the dirt off of her behind before strutting away from her little brother in a blaze of irritation. She heard the pattering of footsteps behind her, which indicated that Theon was still following her. She didn't bother waiting for him to catch up.

 _He is right though, you know? You literally almost walked into a wall, because you were thinking about a girl._

A very attractive and fierce girl who was also a Queen, she corrected her mind. But still there was a hint of truth in the words her treacherous mind whispered to her. She really should get her thoughts under control she decided, wishing to save herself the embarrassment of walking into a wall. How she was going to do that she didn't know quite yet, but Yara knew she needed to do it quickly for she was meeting with Daenerys again tonight. She sighed softly to herself.

 _Seven hells, how had she gotten herself into this predicament?_

-o0o-

 _Follow, favourite and review! I am very grateful for any at all, but also just anyone who is bothering to read this story: I thank you for taking the time._ _Separate thanks to all those that have already reviewed and have done so more frequently!_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	5. An Affectionate Admission

**Not The Plan**

 _I have some sort of story arc set out so I should be good at least for number of chapters in the future, but not a definite ending in mind yet, we'll see ;p_

 _And perhaps the Pyramid in my story looks a bit different than the one on the show, just for this story: there are more balconies in other quarters than just the one at the top of the Pyramid._

 _At the time that I am posting this, I have already finished writing chapter 10…whoops_

 _One of the paragraphs that is completely in_ _ **italics**_ _is a memory. That's all :)_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

As Yara stood on her balcony she saw the sun slowly starting to set. It had always been a fascination of hers, the way the sky would change colour like a bruise from a sparring match. Maybe it weren't the same colours, but both were areas which slowly transitioned into another colour without any trouble. And that happened twice each day, the changing of the skies as if designed by some deity. And while dawn was a beautiful time, Yara did value her sleep. Meaning she barely ever saw dawn and so dusk was her favourite time of the day.

Also this evening she looked at it with wonder. How the sky would change from a light blue and would turn to a deep orange that would seem to be mixed with a deep red as if the sky was bleeding. After this as the sun starts to lower in the sky towards the horizon the orange would slowly fade into a light violet before it would turn to an indigo colour. Eventually it would turn to a deep dark blue that could either be perceived as black or which could be seen as it was; a dark blue with spots of the darkest purples and spots of black lingering in it.

While looking at this phenomenon once more as she had done many a time before, she saw small puffs of grey start to form in the sky as well. They seemed to be forming and thickening, add that to the heat that has been worse than normal that day and the brunette could deduce that rain was to come tonight. She gave a sigh of relief, hoping the rain would offer her some respite and make the weather bearable at least for a few days. Having seen the sun set Yara quickly walked inside again and closed the doors of the balcony behind her. No need to let the rain in, she thought to herself.

She turned away from the doors, but stayed where she was for a few moments to recollect all the things she still needed to do before she could go to the blonde. Having made a list of all that she had to do Yara quickly went to handle all that needed to be done. First order of business: food. Supper had been brought to her a while ago, but she hadn't gotten to eating it yet.

Rightful Queen of the Iron Islands she may be, but acting as a Queen was really something she didn't bother to do. And it showed. As she was standing next to the table on which the food had been placed she crammed down the food as if her life depended on it. Quickly finishing the food on the plate which was strange to her taste buds for they had never tasted anything like it, she washed it down with some of the expensive wine that had been placed with it. She really wished for some ale.

Putting the goblet back down next to the plate she left it there, knowing it would be cleaned up. The brunette walked over to the opening in the wall that was to the right side of her bed, leading into her washing chambers. Looking to her left she saw a beautiful bath that had been built into the ground, the entire inside covered with some sort of pattern in gorgeous mosaic. On the edge of the bath were an assortment of oils and fragrances which she could not begin to comprehend what their use was. All this she could admire, the incredible luxury and the beauty of the room, but it was just wasted on her. Instead of walking to the bath on her left she turned to her right where a washing basin was located. Now that was more her taste.

Stripping of most of her upper garments except for her bindings she quickly used the cold water to wash off some of the sweat, dust and grime that had collected itself on her skin. Having washed most of her upper body the warrior now moved on to wash her hands more thoroughly. Using the soap that was on the edge of the basin she scrubbed of the dirt that had seemingly become a second skin before moving on to her nails. Yara sighed as she looked at the stumps on both of her hands, some broken, others chewed off, but all of them had the same dirt under them. Looking at her nails made her realize they were like a representation of herself and her life. All tough, having been broken before, but they are still there. But also neglecting to clean or take care of them properly, seemed as accurate a representation of her life as any. Sighing to herself Yara put the thoughts out of her head and cleaned her nails painstakingly slowly to make sure they looked alright again. Because, if her nails could look alright, then her life would turn out okay as well, right?

After splashing and scrubbing her face as well, the Greyjoy decided she was clean enough and quickly put on a more comfortable tunic then the leather she had been so insistent on wearing. If she was going to have to have some boring talk about politics at the very least she should be comfortable the brunette decided. Not seeing any more things to do Yara quickly strapped her favourite dagger to her hip, no need to go unprotected. As well as the fact that she never went anywhere without that blade. Smiling to herself Yara remembered fondly the day she had gotten it.

 _She had been practicing tying knots when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew that hand. Looking up she saw her mother standing there smiling at her and she told her to close her eyes, so she did. The next thing she knew her mother told her to open her eyes again and she saw a small bundle of fabric lying on the table she had been working at. Unsure whether she should open it she looked at her mother again who insisted she open it. Reaching out she slowly started unwinding the fabric until the content of the bundle was revealed to her. Her eyes widened in shock slightly before she was brought out of it by the words of her mother. "Do you like it?", she had asked. Which Yara replied to with a nod that was full of uninhibited excitement at the prospect of getting her first weapon. She put the dagger down carefully, before spinning around and wrapping her arms around the older woman, who returned the hug._

That memory still to this day always brought a smile to her face. Since the day she had gotten that dagger, the brunette hadn't gone a day without it. It was made of a dark grey steel with depictions of the waves of the sea engraved into the surface of the blade. It was supposed to always remind her of where she came from, that the sea was her home. The sea is what she came from and the sea is what she would return to someday. The handle was made of a dark oak wood, carved into the side was the sigil of her House, the Kraken of House Greyjoy. With it came a sheath of dark black leather which held decorations of gold on it, the colours of her House. The blade had saved her on many occasions and so she took good care of it, sharpening it and keeping it in good shape. The Greyjoy chuckled about the fact that she took better care of her blade, than she did of her nails or herself most days.

As she had strapped the dagger to her person she knew there was nothing more she could do to distract herself or postpone the inevitable meeting with Daenerys. Yara didn't know why she was so nervous to see the other girl again, but she knew she needed to get it over with, so nodding to herself she walked up to her door. She opened and closed it behind her before walking the hallways to get to the blonde that had her stammering like some love-sick fool. Arriving at the door that she had walked through on two occasions before and knocked on it this time around without hesitation. Barely even a few seconds later the door opened to the girl that had been stuck in her head for the past few hours and Yara revelled in her beauty for a few moments before finally stepping through the door that the silver haired beauty had opened further for her.

The door was closed behind her and not a minute later the other girl brushed passed her. Daenerys walked over to the sofa's that were located on the left side of her quarters and slowly sat on one of them. Yara followed quickly and sat on the sofa opposite of the blonde. There was a silence between them that lasted for some time and they both took to observing the other. It was during this time that Yara finally noticed that the younger girl hadn't said a word yet. Her appearance which would normally be pristine now looked slightly dishevelled. Her eyes were set in a stormy blue while the whites around it seemed a bit more red than normal. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes slightly swollen. It was after this quick analysis that the older girl realized that the blonde had been crying.

"What's wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Who do I need to go kill?" Yara fired these questions in rapid succession, getting mad at whoever had dared to hurt the other girl.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"If you were fine then why were you crying?"

As if her words had broken through some sort of a dam, Dany's bottom lip started trembling and her eyes filled with tears. "I just…" she tried saying before tears started leaking from her eyes and the girl could no longer keep them in.

Staring slightly shell-shocked at the sudden display of emotion from the normally, very composed and in-control female, Yara looked at the other helplessly. She had never been one of the comforting types, that was not reserved for her. Ironborn warriors were hard and sharp as steel, wild and dangerous as the sea. Comforting was not a big part of who they were, but looking at the other girl she couldn't stand to do nothing or to leave the girl and just walk out.

So getting up off of the couch, the brunette awkwardly sat to the right side of the other girl who was still openly crying about whatever had caused her such distress. Picking up her left hand the Ironborn slowly put her hand on the others back and softly patted it. This only caused the other to cry more and Yara couldn't have felt more miserable in that moment trying to console the girl. Thinking back to her mother as she had done before, she thought back to how the older woman used to comfort her when she was a child. Slowly she brought her left hand over the blonde's left shoulder and brought her right arm over to Daenerys' left shoulder as well, but this one around her front before softly guiding the blonde to relax in her arms.

Hoping the girl would start to calm down, Yara waited. She slowly felt the small girl bury her face into her neck. Yara stiffened slightly, not knowing if she was doing this comforting thing right. But before she could doubt herself more she physically felt and heard the blonde start to calm down. The brunette waited for a bit longer. Sobs turned to slight hiccups, but Yara never pushed the other to talk. The older girl started to feel content in the embrace, until she felt Dany pull her head back slightly so she could talk without mumbling into the brunette's neck.

"Remember Daario?" the blonde asked, Yara stiffened slightly thinking of everything the male could have done to hurt the petite girl and all the ways in which she could kill him if any of her thoughts turned out to be true. Eventually she nodded, making Daenerys understand that she remembered the man.

"He was more than just a protector to me. He used to be a lover of sorts, though it was not love that I sought from him. I sought him out for pleasure and that was all. In the process he might have started to think that I wanted more from him than just that. So when I hadn't sought him out in weeks he wished to talk to me this afternoon to ask what was wrong." the dragonborn girl paused for a slight moment and another hiccup escaped her before she continued, "I told him I no longer sought him out, because I did not long for him anymore. He seemed hurt by it and even if I didn't love him, I was still close to him and he is, well was I guess, still a good friend to me."

"What changed that you no longer longed for him?" Yara asked not knowing exactly how to take the situation. I mean sure thinking of the man now she could feel the jealousy she felt at the fact that the man had been so intimate with this silver-haired girl that she was falling for, but she knew there was no need for it. _I mean she did just tell him she no longer wanted him, nothing to be jealous of._

"You showed up." Daenerys slowly admitted before burying her face in Yara's neck again.

This little admission didn't shake her as much as she thought it would. Feeling there was no need to answer the sentiment, all she did was kiss the head of silver hair that was resting in the curve of her neck before wrapping her arms more firmly around the other girl. Neither of them made any indication that they wished to move, so they just stayed wrapped up in this embrace, their temporary safe haven. And this is how they fell asleep.

-o0o-

 _Follow, favourite and review – positive reviews, constructive ones or reviews on what you think of the storyline, whichever: all are appreciated :)_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	6. An Unfortunate Distraction

**Not The Plan**

 _Just on a writing spree, so in case I won't have time to write later I can still post, I should probably get a posting schedule… Oh well haha_

 _Hope you peeps are still enjoying the story and about the last chapter, yes maybe a bit OOC, but it's my story and interpretation, I warned y'all ;p_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

As light fell on her eyes Yara groaned and tried to turn away from the unwanted wake-up call from mother nature. Being unable to turn away from the light she focused on the way she was lying, it was more of a sitting position to be honest. And for the first time started to realize that she was very warm, unnaturally warm. The weather in Meereen may be hot, but this was not the weather. This heat was more concentrated on her left side. Deciding to crack her eyes open a bit she whined at the obtrusive light that picked this time of the day to wake her unpleasantly. Adjusting to the light she turned her head slightly down to look at the warm weight on her left side.

Daenerys? What…how? Thinking back in her sleep-induced mind that was still too hazy at the moment she could barely remember anything. For a few minutes nothing came to mind before she remembered their small conversation last night and the moment of comfort. Shaking herself back to the present she took in the sight before her. Smiling softly at what she saw. The other girl had in her sleep clung on and tangled herself with the brunette even more than when they had fallen asleep. As her face looked so incredibly relaxed and unguarded, she looked prettier than ever. With a face of an angel and a halo of silver tresses. Yara didn't know for how long she sat like that and just stared, not daring to wake the girl and see her raise her walls again.

Though the warmth at first had not been unpleasant, the later in the morning it became the hotter the weather became as well and the more Yara felt as if she were being cooked alive. Knowing now she had the choice between waking Dany and disturbing her peaceful sleep or sweating so profusely that the other girl would be drenched in it as well; she made her choice quickly. Taking her hand off of the silver haired beauty's back and putting it on her shoulder to shake her lightly, she hoped the girl wasn't a heavy sleeper. The blonde let out a slight moan in her sleep at being woken, Yara blushed slightly, she had not expected for this to be the way in which she would hear that sound come out of the blonde for the first time.

Shaking Daenerys a bit more roughly, she heard the girl groan and saw her scrunch up her nose. She looked so cute that Yara just couldn't help, but chuckle at the petite girl. The fact that anyone could be scared of this girl was a wonder to the brunette. Okay maybe not a wonder. She knew that Daenerys would not let many if any people other than her – at least for now – see her in this way. Also the way her tone of voice and eyes would soften slightly when she spoke to Yara was very endearing to say the least. All these things however were not common knowledge. To most Daenerys was the cold-blooded leader that got everything done, heartless maybe even. But she was far from heartless, she had one of the biggest hearts Yara had ever seen a person have. Being pulled out of her thoughts, Yara saw that Daenerys had been sufficiently woken apparently as she now opened one of her eyes slightly to look up at the older girl and glare.

"Hey! Couldn't have you sleep the day away now could I, your Grace?" Yara said playfully, especially the use of the title had been used in jest, for Daenerys had asked her not to use titles when they were in private.

All Daenerys replied with was a growl and Yara couldn't decipher whether that was for waking her or using a title in private when she had been explicitly asked – ahum commanded – not to do so. Laughing slightly at her silly behaviour, Yara continued speaking, putting extra emphasis on the name: "Alright, alright, **Dany**. I was serious about you sleeping the day away though."

"The city won't get destroyed if I don't get up right now."

"Perhaps it won't get destroyed, but you'll have a kingdom soon enough and that might. So better get used to it now."

"Fine." Daenerys said with a groan while sitting up.

Yara smiled at the sight of her with messed up hair while yawning and mumbling about being mistreated. A chuckle escaped her and before she knew it she received a stomp to her arm.

"That's not nice." Yara said with a pout.

"I'm not nice."

"Now, now, we both know that is a lie."

Dany rolled her eyes and simply told her to go get changed and ready to meet the blonde at the bottom of the Pyramid in about half a candlemark. Yara agreed and slowly stood up. For the first time the brunette realized how stiff she was and how much her neck hurt from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. She stretched and cracked her back, before slowly turning her head in a slight circle. Starting with her face facing the ground and slowly turning it up to the ceiling before facing it down again in slight circles. Repeating this process a few times until all of the kinks were out of her neck. At least for the most part.

Looking up again, she saw Daenerys staring at her with slight worry in her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm alright, I've slept in worse places and I've survived for this long. I think I'll be alright." Yara said with a slight chuckle. The blonde blushed looking down in embarrassment. "Thank you for asking though, I appreciate that you care." the brunette quickly continued, not wanting the other girl to feel like she did anything wrong. The younger girl smiled at her, understanding the gesture. Yara returned the smile before turning around and leaving the room.

The Ironborn rushed back to her assigned chambers and quickly changed in her usual get-up and strapping her dagger to her hip again. She walked down all the stairs of the Great Pyramid and reached the bottom before she was supposed to be there. Waiting for the other girl she thought back to the conversation they had had the night before: Daenerys wanted her. This alone put a smile on her face and she waited patiently, while the face-eating grin never left her face. As her thoughts had slightly drifted she was brought back to the present by the approaching footsteps.

Catching sight of the blonde in a breathtakingly beautiful dress, which did not literally leave her breathless anymore for she was getting used to the sight. She would never stop noticing the beauty, but it would no longer leave her incapacitated in the way that it did when she had first laid eyes upon the silver-haired Queen.

"Shall we?" Daenerys asked.

"We shall." the Greyjoy replied simply.

They left together, walking into the morning that was coming onto noon. Yara asked what the plan was. Daenerys replied they would simply take a walk and get some food. And so they did. They walked together towards the market where Dany bought a blood orange for herself and she got blackberries for Yara after the brunette had told the blonde it was her favourite fruit. Yara gobbled the fruit down, not having realized how hungry she was until that moment. Daenerys laughed at her manners.

They walked around for a while. Daenerys ate her breakfast slower, tearing parts off of the blood orange.

"I still don't get how you can like that fruit. I hate the taste of it." Yara spoke, as they had been making some small-talk all morning. It was a pleasant change from boring conversations of politics or heavy emotionally-laden conversations.

"I just do." Daenerys replied playfully, bringing another piece up to her mouth.

Yara smiled softly, but quickly dropped the smile when she heard a sound that made the hairs on her arms stand on end. As a warrior she had been trained to pick up the slightest of sounds and to be aware of her surroundings. So if you were aware of every small sound then you would immediately hear if a sound was out of place. Now this was a bit more difficult in a bustling city like this, but she isn't the Queen for naught.

It was the softest of sounds, a small rustling that did not belong to any of the usual noises of the market. Rustling, what made a rustling sound? _Think Yara, this could be important._ She looked around for the source of the sound, perhaps that would help her identify the sound. Her field of vision moved over all of the people quickly before turning to look higher up. When she heard the slight _twangh_ sound and saw a male in one of the open windows of the buildings next to the market with a curved piece of wood in his hand, she put two and two together and moved quickly, knowing exactly what was happening.

As she pushed Daenerys down with the momentum of her swift turn, she still heard the whizzing sound in her ears. After it followed the sound of an arrow being embedded into flesh, but Yara hoped she had done enough. Hoped she had avoided the most catastrophic option. Worry filled every fibre of her being and her mind was going a million miles a minute all in the span of their shared fall to the ground.

 _The fruit had fallen on the ground and rolled away slightly, even with the pieces taken out. But it didn't roll far. It rolled only until it ended up in a fluid that was sticky and thick. The fruit that had been the colour of orange now looked to be more_ _ **red**_ _than orange, as a blood orange was turned into a_ _ **bloody orange**_ _instead, being covered in actual_ _ **blood, the blood of the dragon…**_

-o0o-

 _Omg I'm evil for ending that there, but I just had to okay?!_

 _Last part in italics is not in Yara's POV anymore, but in a general POV._

 _Uploading the next part on Saturday!_

 _Follow, favourite and review :p_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	7. An Uncontrollable Occurrence

**Not The Plan**

 _Time to continue on from that cliffhanger, it wasn't that bad ;p_

 _The big parts which are in_ _ **italics**_ _are a sort of flashback._

 _The story continues…_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

There are always these moments in your life in which you wish you could have done something more, you could have prevented something from happening or tried to be someone better. But in the end it doesn't matter. For life is ruthless and there is nothing we can change about it. That's what scares us, that which we don't know scares us. And in life we know nothing for certain. We only know that one day we will all die. Even though death is something that we know, it still scares us. We do everything in our power to stay alive and to keep those we care about alive. We try our utmost to achieve that, but sometimes it just isn't enough.

Yara knew this. She learned this a long time ago. When she was sitting on the dirt ground with her small hands pressed to her mother's abdomen. The blood had been sticky and it had coated her hands completely. Even after her body had long been released back into the sea, her blood was still there. She scrubbed and scrubbed, but even if her hands turned red from the friction she was exerting on her hands she did not stop. For all that she could see was the blood that coated it.

It was the same now. Even if as a warrior she had been taught to never fear death, it wasn't death that she feared. It was losing someone she cared for deeply. As this ran through her mind she looked up again at the prone body in front of her. The chest that was rising and falling slowly, a body deep in slumber. She tried to calm herself with this comforting motion, but all that she could think about was that it could stop at any second. Yara had almost lost her. The only other time she felt as helpless as she did in that moment was when her mother was dying in her arms. She had not cried since that moment all those years ago, but now all she felt like doing was crying.

Feeling the tears start to well up she quickly squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold them in. As she felt the warm tracks going down her heated cheeks she knew that she had failed yet again. She couldn't safe her mother, she couldn't keep her tears in and she hadn't been able to protect Daenerys. She had been distracted. Had she been more focused she would have been able to detect the sound, recognize it, spot where it was coming from and dealt with the cause of it. Instead she had been so caught up with the blonde that her mind couldn't think properly and before she knew it, the other girl had been bleeding out on the pavement of her own city.

 _As their combined weight collided with the hard ground, Yara got a slight whiplash, because of the sudden movement she had used to try and prevent the assassination from succeeding. Quickly getting up and scanning to find the man again, she spotted him almost immediately. Wrapping her calloused hand around the hilt of her dagger, she slowly drew it from it sheath. Drawing her arm back to aim at the man who was trying to get away, she zoned in on one of the man's weak spots that would incapacitate him, but not kill him. He needed to stay alive to receive the punishment that he deserved and that which he deserved was not a quick death._

 _She brought the dagger forward and released it. Seeing it sail through the air before embedding itself in the man's left thigh. It would give the Queen's soldiers enough time to seize the man and have him locked away. Having taken down the man she knew she needed to look back at Daenerys to see if she was alright. Mentally preparing herself for what she was going to see, she turned around. She had not been prepared. On the ground before her was the blonde, paler than usually and with a slight sheen of sweat on her face. Eyes closed in pain and breathing laboured, she looked as if she might not make it through the day._

 _Yara sank to her knees beside her, uncaring of the blood that immediately soaked her pant legs. As she looked over Daenerys' dwindling form, her eyes were almost directly drawn to the prone arrow sticking out of her left shoulder. Looking the blonde over she knew someone who was shot by an arrow didn't immediately look this bad, there was only one conclusion: poison. Of course the arrow was poisoned, she thought to herself, it was a fail-safe. Even if the shooter was unable to shoot her through the heart she could still die. But that wouldn't happen, not on Yara's watch._

" _Daenerys!" Yara called out to the girl, shaking her slightly before holding Daenerys' face between her hands._

 _The blonde grumbled and excruciatingly slowly she peeled her eyes open to look at Yara._

" _Stay with me, okay?" Yara said to the blonde, looking deeply into those blue orbs, trying to make the other understand that dying wasn't an option. Not right now, not ever._

 _Daenerys weakly nodded and tried to keep her eyes open. Yara feeling satisfied with the answer quickly moved her hands from the blonde's face to her left shoulder. Carefully putting pressure to the wound, but she knew she needed to leave the arrow in to avoid causing more damage to the muscles. However the longer the arrow was in, the more poison would spread through Dany's veins. Not knowing how to fix the dilemma she just kept putting pressure on the wound, putting her hands around the arrow, hoping that someone had already called for the help of a healer._

 _In that moment it felt as if it was just the two of them in the world. A sort of barrier was between them and reality. All Yara heard was Daenerys' whimpers and ragged breaths. Abruptly Yara was being pulled out of their small reality by the insistent pulling on her shoulder. Focus slowly came back to her, making her realize how much yelling and sounds of distress there were around her. It was utter chaos. Looking up over her right shoulder without moving her hands or making any move to get up, she spotted who dared pull on her shoulder. It was Theon._

" _Yara!" he yelled, seeing he had gotten her attention, he continued more softly, "You need to get up, there is a healer here and the Queen needs to be moved somewhere more private with better supplies for her wound to be treated."_

 _Yara nodded and made to pick up Daenerys' small frame. Her brother asked her what she was doing and whether she was okay, she ignored him and focused on her task at hand. Moving Daenerys without jostling the wound too much and causing even more damage. Putting her left arm under the blonde's legs and her right arm under her upper body, she gently cradled the blonde in her arms with the girl's wounded left side against her chest. Getting up slowly she finally looked up at the healer._

" _Lead the way." the Ironborn said. It was a clear command and it finally made her sounded like the Queen she was._

The best healers of the city had worked to save their Queen, but it had been a race against the clock with the fast-working poison raging through her veins. At first the poison had been hard to identify, until they figured out which rare poison it was and in turn found out which antidote had to be used. It had been just in time. This is what they had told Yara, for she didn't see any of it herself. She had been forbidden from being in the healer's hut. It might have had something to do with the fact that she kept pacing and screaming at everybody to _just bloody save her._

 _She was sitting outside the hut when her little brother sat down next to her and raised his hand with his palm up towards her. In it he offered her the hilt of a dagger, not any dagger: her dagger. The one she had thrown at the assassin. Wordlessly taking hold of the hilt and putting it in her lap, before looking up again and resuming to stare out at nothing._

" _There was nothing more you could have done." Theon spoke softly, before continuing more vehemently, "Don't blame yourself for something someone else did. They are responsible for their own actions."_

" _I just feel like there was so much more I should have been able to do. I should have been more focused, I should have…" Yara said, but she trailed off at the end deciding that merely blaming herself in her head for all that she did wrong was enough._

" _Warriors do not blame themselves for the things they cannot control. You did everything you could have possibly done."_

 _The brunette looked over at the Ironborn male and her only true remaining family. "Thank you." she said, before letting out a chuckle and continuing with a bit more mirth, "When did you become this wise?"_

 _Theon smiled at her in return and pulled her into a sideways hug, which she sank into. She let her head fall onto his shoulder, before slowly closing her eyes and inhaling his scent, which reminded her of home._

After a few hours of working on the Queen the healers had come outside and told the soldiers waiting there that her Grace was stable enough to be moved back to the Pyramid. So that is what had been done, Daenerys had been carried back by one of her soldiers – not Yara this time, for the rush of adrenaline had finally left her and she was too tired to do much more than stand on her own legs. So not wanting to risk hurting Daenerys, she let someone else carry her – as the rest of the soldiers flanked her on all sides and so the small contingent of men moved back towards the biggest structure in the city. Daenerys had been carried up to her chambers and put on her bed. Yara had offered to stay with the Queen to make sure she would keep breathing and call for help if something went wrong to make sure the Dragonborn lived. That offer was as much for Daenerys' health as it was for her own sanity.

So that is where she was now. Sitting next to the blonde who was lying on her bed, she waited and waited. Hours passed by and servants came and went to bring her food and then take the untouched plates back with them again. She wasn't hungry. She couldn't think of eating, not while Daenerys lay here so sickly pale. She would be way too afraid that while eating she would miss it if the girl stopped breathing. She knew it was nonsense, that she should just eat and take care of herself, but she couldn't put herself up to the task.

Taking out her dagger she started twirling it in her fingers. Her fingers that were still stained slightly red. She scrubbed as best she could, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Daenerys for as long as it would take to clean her hands more thoroughly. Shaking her head to clear her mind she just started to focus on the mindless task of twirling the dagger. Round and round, sliding it through one finger and then the next, but never cutting herself, in an expert weaving pattern that was a lot more dangerous than actual weaving.

So enraptured in the deft movements of her fingers and the blade of the dagger that shone slightly in the candlelight, she almost missed the movement in front of her. Stopping the movement of the dagger she slowly sheathed it again and focused more on the human form in front of her. Questioning if lack-of-sleep was getting to her and she was just seeing stuff now or if the blonde had really moved. She truly hoped for the latter. Waiting patiently until she saw it again, the slight twitch of Dany's right hand. Yara grabbed it and squeezed, hoping to wake the blonde from her slumber to make sure she was alright.

"Dany? Can you hear me?" Yara spoke with hope in her voice.

Focusing so intently on the other girl she saw the slight movement behind the silver-headed girl's eyelids. Knowing it wouldn't take much longer now she repeated her soft-spoken words and waited with bated breath. Slowly eyelids were opened in a small crack before being closed again, another few moments later those eyes opened again and she saw the familiar blue of the eyes that she loved so much.

"Dany?" the brunette asked again, trying to get the other's focus to be on her.

Almost languidly those eyes moved over to her face. Slowly they came into focus and a few moments later she could see recognition in those eyes.

"Yara?" Daenerys spoke with a slight croak to her voice from disuse and lack of fluids most likely, Yara thought. But that didn't matter at the moment, because the blonde was alright. Yara's heart flooded with relieve and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. It felt like a weight had fallen away from her shoulders, that had been there ever since the moment that arrow was loosed and had embedded itself into the other girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's me." Yara replied breathlessly with a slight smile on her face. Daenerys smiled back at her and squeezed Yara's hand with the right one Yara was apparently still holding. _They would be alright_ , the older girl thought, _or well…at least for the moment, but that was enough._

-o0o-

 _Follow, favourite and review :)_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	8. An Unfamiliar Gesture

**Not The Plan**

 _At the time I am writing this – which is just a day after the final episode aired – I just finished watching the season finale and wow, I loved it so much haha. Well this story is officially canon-divergent, so let's get on with it then…_

 _Hope y'all still enjoy it! ;p_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

Days had passed since she had almost lost something she had held close to her heart. Days had passed since the hope that everything would be alright was returned to her. Days had passed since she realized that one particular silver-haired female meant more to her than she would like to admit to herself. Days had passed since she had realized that worrying about whether her feelings would be the end of her was a pointless affair.

Yara had been sent away by Dany several times now, telling her to eat more or take a bath. Things the Ironborn honestly couldn't care about at the moment when Daenerys was still hurt. Though when the blonde would look at her with an incredulous look and a raise of her eyebrow she knew that she should probably do as she was bid. Even if she knew that it was far from a command. It was endearing honestly. To see the blonde being concerned with her well-being when the brunette wasn't the one who was shot by an arrow.

Yara was on her way back now from washing up very fast to get back to the younger girl as quickly as possible. She started to reflect on their, yeah on their what actually? Was it an attraction, mutual respect or a relationship? Whichever label you put on it, none of them seemed quite right. Perhaps it shouldn't be defined. Maybe it was just a thing, their thing. Yes, Yara could live with that. Smiling to herself she arrived at her destination. She walked inside without knocking, knowing Daenerys wouldn't mind it. And even if she did, Dany wouldn't have her killed for it.

"Hey, stranger." Yara heard coming from the bed on the right side of the room.

"Hey, you." the Ironborn replied playfully.

Daenerys smiled and put her hands next to her sides with the palms to the bed. She tried to push herself up to sit more upright on the bed. She failed miserably however and released a cry of anguish. Yara's eyes widened and she rushed towards the bed in a much faster pace than before, her smile having dropped from her face.

"You're so stupid and stubborn sometimes. Anyone ever tell you that?" Yara said having reached the bed and putting a reassuring hand on Dany's left shoulder pushing it down to make her relax back into the bed.

"I am still your Queen, you cannot say such things."

"Didn't you ask me not to treat you like a Queen in private?"

"I asked you to refrain from calling me by any title."

"Yeah, well for me that equals to treating you as I call you. So if you ask me to speak to you with your nickname as I would a friend, then I shall treat you as such as well." Yara said in a conclusive voice. Daenerys pouted slightly, but she didn't seem to have taken serious offence to it, so Yara left it as such.

"I still wish to sit up though." the younger girl said while looking at her left hand which she used to crumple the sheets she was lying on.

"Sometimes asking for help isn't a bad thing. A warrior knows when to ask for help. For accepting help does not make us weak. Refusing help when necessary on the other hand, that shows weakness." Yara said to the other girl while moving to support her in sitting up without needing to be asked again.

Putting her left hand on Dany's right shoulder and her right hand on her left side, she slowly guided the blonde to an upright position. Yara held her right arm completely across the blonde's back to keep her upright while she adjusted the pillows before carefully settling the blonde down against the fluffy pillows.

"Better?" Yara asked with a slight smile. She got a smile in return. It stayed quiet for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence that neither of them wished to break.

Until… "Thank you." It was spoken so softly that she would have almost missed it.

"Of course, it is no problem at all." Yara replied flippantly, not understanding the loaded admission of gratitude from the younger girl.

"Not for that. Well not only for that." Daenerys spoke stopping for a second, to recollect her thoughts it seemed, "For saving me. If it hadn't been for you, I would be dead…"

The air left Yara's lungs and her throat went dry as her tongue felt like lead inside her mouth. She slowly licked her dry lips and tried to recollect her thoughts. The admission had made the brunette think of the very likely possibility that the blonde could have died. She did not wish for that feeling of helplessness to ever return, but she knew that it would. Perhaps there was something she could do about it however, she thought as a plan formed in her mind.

"It is going to happen again. We both know it and we shouldn't dance around the facts. We accept them and try our hardest to avoid the undesirable outcome from coming true." Yara spoke, her plan having formed and hoping Daenerys would agree to it.

"And what do you suppose we do about this particular issue?" Daenerys asked her with slight mockery in her voice.

"Well first of, mockery is not the product of a strong mind." Yara replied with a pointed look at the younger girl, to which she got a grin in return. "Secondly, I wish to train you."

"Train me?" the blonde asked completely incredulous as if it was the strangest proposition she had ever heard in her life.

"Yes, train you. You might think you are hopeless in terms of fighting and you might be at the moment, but I see the promise you show. And if you were taught by the right person, you could be great." Yara replied with passion.

"And you are that right person?"

"Yes, I am." the Ironborn replied with the confidence of the Queen she was.

"Very well then, Yara Greyjoy, we shall try this _training_ of yours. Let's see if it helps us avoid our inevitable ending."

"No, that ending is inevitable, but we can try everything in our power to at least postpone the inevitable."

"Well, if that is all, I ask you to get me some water. My throat is parched and I have an incredible thirst." Daenerys asked her after a bit.

Getting up Yara walked over to a small table which held a small flagon of water. Pouring some of the water into a goblet before turning around and walking back to the blonde, she handed the goblet to the blonde who wrapped her small right hand around its stem. Bringing it up to her lips, Daenerys slowly poured the water past her lips and down her throat. Yara watched in fascination how those beautiful full lips, moved against the rim of the cup before seeing the blonde's tongue peek out to clean up any of the lingering drops of water.

Having been totally enraptured by those lips she immediately noticed when they curved up into a slight smirk, this is when she moved her eyes up and saw Daenerys was looking at her while her arm was extended to hand Yara back the goblet. She must have been in thought for a little bit too long, realizing this made her blush. Trying to cover up the blush by quickly taking the goblet in her hand and turning around, strutting back over to the small table to put it down. She took a few breaths in and out to calm herself and to lose the heat in her cheeks, before turning around and facing the other girl who was looking at her with amusement.

She walked back to Daenerys and to get the attention off of her slight blunder, she pulled her dagger out of its sheath. Turning the blade in her hand until the hilt was facing the younger girl, she waited for her to take it in her hands. Instead of doing that however Daenerys looked at her with slight shock. Yara quickly clarified her actions, to avoid further confusion.

"Until your shoulder has healed enough that I will be able to train you, I at least wish for you to have something to defend yourself, if the need ever arises."

"But it is yours?" Daenerys asked in confusion.

"But I wish for you to have it."

"We could have a different blade made for me, I do not wish to take too much from you. In this world when people give stuff, they expect something in return. Nothing is for free. So I cannot take it from you." Daenerys refused, stubborn as she was.

Yara bit her bottom lip, knowing she wasn't giving the blonde the full truth. Taking a breath in and out before continuing.

"To give a piece of one's property to another in an attempt to provide protection is not a gesture taken lightly. In our culture it is seen as a gesture of courting even. In taking the dagger you accept my protection, from now until my last day…" Yara trailed off looking down, not being as sure of herself anymore. She quickly rambled on, "Of course it is completely within your right to refuse it, if you do not wish for this thing that is between us. I will not take offence and we can continue our alliance as it was before."

On the edge of her vision she saw a slight movement and Yara looked up to find Daenerys' smaller and paler hand wrapped around the hilt of her dagger. Looking even further up she found an intense gaze on her. Grey met blue and in those few seconds understanding passed between them. Of mutual respect, but also acceptation of what was between them and a wish to continue it in the future. Yara let Daenerys take the dagger and she put it in her lap with the utmost care. The blonde smiled at the brunette and Yara smiled back, still in slight shock that she had not been rejected.

 _Yeah, this had definitely not been the plan._

-o0o-

 _Follow, favourite and review! :)_

 _Okay, yes I watch the 100 and I totally ship(ped) Clexa, so I totally re-used that line of theirs haha oops. For any of you that noticed or watch the show at least, you'll know what quote I mean. ;p_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	9. An Unpleasant Sight

**Not The Plan**

 _Well then, things are slowly getting a move on in the story and still we get closer to our final goal, hehe ;p_

 _Thank you all again for continuously reading this story and leaving your thoughts, it really helps me with writing this story as quickly as I am!_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

It had been weeks since the attempt had been made on Daenerys' life and after all this time the assassin was still awaiting judgement. All useful information had been pulled out of him through various manners. As it turned out the man had acted alone, wishing to make a point clear by killing the Queen. That even the one that the ex-slaves saw as their saviour could be killed and he almost succeeded. The man had been a slaver before the blonde had come to Slaver's bay.

It was on this morning a few weeks later that Yara was summoned to the Queen's quarters. Before when Daenerys was still more severely hurt she would continuously sit with her, but as time passed other tasks were presented to her. As it was the Lannister dwarf was ruling in Dany's stead at the moment until she was well enough to do so herself again.

Speaking of Daenerys, she had been getting better each passing day and could now do simple tasks by herself again, like getting out of bed and getting water for herself. Bathing was still an issue, but Yara suspected that even before Daenerys didn't bathe herself, but had servants for that. The brunette smiled to herself. She was glad that the younger girl was doing better. Not knowing why she had been summoned she quickened her pace until she was nearly jogging to get there faster. Arriving at the big door, she raised her hand and knocked. Hearing a soft utterance that bid her to enter she did so.

Yara set foot inside the room and walked with surety towards the form of the blonde that was sitting up in bed. Looking at the other girl expectantly she waited until Dany would look up or at least explain what was needed of her.

"I wished to braid my hair, but my shoulder wouldn't cooperate so I need your help." the blonde said honestly, not a trace of shame in her voice. Ever since that day that Yara had told her there was no weakness in asking for help, the smaller girl had done so more often. Reluctant at first, but in time she accepted she needed the help.

"Don't you have servants for that?" Yara asked with a smile, not minding being asked at all and moving towards the bed anyway.

"I-I just wished to speak to you. About the…uhum…execution." the younger girl said with uncertainty.

"Alright, what about the execution?" Yara said this as she lowered herself behind the blonde who was sitting cross-legged on the comfortable bed.

"I wish to have it done today… And I need to be there."

"Today, Daenerys? You cannot be serious, you are still recovering!" Yara asked completely incredulous, stopping her hands mid-air from grabbing the hair she had wished to braid.

"I have lain here like a weakling long enough, it is time for me to actually have something done about those that oppose me. Or others might start having doubts about my leadership." the girl in front of her said, as she straightened her back to omit a strength Yara knew she did not feel in her weakened state. Being unable to see the other's face during this conversation might not have been the best approach. But Yara knew Daenerys had done so on purpose for if Yara had looked her in her eyes she might have caved in. She smirked slightly at the clever girl in front of her, who had meticulously planned out the details for this conversation.

"Fine then, the assassin shall meet his end today, as you wish. Any particular method in mind?" Yara asked, keeping her emotions in check. Knowing she would not be able to convince Daenerys she just let it go. She put her hands on the girl's back not yet starting on braiding her hair.

"Kill him as he tried to kill me. It is a poison that works quite quickly now isn't it?"

"It is."

"Very well then, a poisoned arrow shall be shot through his hands which he will hang by. He will meet his end in the same way that he had wished to end me." Daenerys spoke trying to sound certain, but there was a slight hint of hesitation at the end of her voice.

"That sounds fair." Yara replied before moving her right hand behind her to reach for the hairbrush that was located on the small table next to the bed. "You are doing the right thing, Dany, the man tried to kill you." the Greyjoy tried to reassure her.

"I know. I just don't wish for people to think me unnecessarily cruel, I just wish to be just."

"And they won't. Believe me, if it was too cruel then I would tell you, but it is what he tried to do to you. To try and avoid future uprising perhaps it is best to set an example of those who oppose you. But he did not merely oppose you, he almost killed you! It is completely within your right to call for his death." the brunette replied vehemently, before continuing, stopping any further argument, "Enough about that for now, what do you wish for me to do with your hair?"

"Nothing too complicated, you may decide." the blonde replied as her back relaxed and a weight seemed to fall off of her slight shoulders.

"Okay."

Yara slowly brought the brush up to the long silver tresses and brushed it through the hair. Hair that was so silky smooth and glided through your hands like quicksand or water in a river. Repeating the calming motion the older girl slowly fell into a rhythm as she felt the silver-haired girl unwind beneath the motions and felt the tension that was coiled everywhere in her body slowly starting to disappear. Bring the brush up, pull it through the hair slowly, pull down until you reach the ends and when reaching the ends Yara slowly stroked the ends with her left hand, before bringing her right hand with the brush back up and repeating the motion.

As all the tangles had been removed, Yara carefully put the brush back on the small side-table. The brunette ran her fingers through the hair, to remove any final tangles while mulling over how she would braid the beautiful hair. Deciding on a certain pattern, she slowly reached forward and grabbed a piece of hair from the crown of Daenerys' right side of the head and splitting the piece into four equal sections. Taking the strand that was completely on the right, bringing it over the one that was to its left, than bringing it under the next and then over the final strand. The new right strand then also went over, then under and then over again. Repeating this weaving motion until she came to the end of the piece of hair, before tying it off with some leather.

Taking a piece of hair from the other side of her head, she repeated the braiding process until she reached the end. Then Yara took a piece of hair from below the first strand of the braided hair on that side, but this time she merely braided this normally with only three strands, as it was a smaller braid. She did this on the other side as well before returning to the right side again and making another small braid and repeating this on the other side. Having individually tied all these small braids she now brought them together at the back of the blonde's head and tied them off deciding to leave the braided hair below the tie braided as it was.

Looking at her work, Yara decided that she had never looked this intensely at anyone's hair before, but it made her realize how beautiful and slightly magical the silver hair looked.

"It is done." Yara said, hoping to shake the girl out of her slight haze.

"Can I see it?" Daenerys replied with curiosity in her voice.

Yara smiled before reaching over to the side table where a small piece of polished silver was located and picked it up. Handing the small mirror to the blonde she realized her slight nervousness and hope that the blonde would like it. Daenerys brought the mirror up and Yara looked over her shoulder to see her facial expression. She saw blue eyes studying her handy work and Yara held breath.

"It is beautiful, but so different from what I normally wear." Daenerys said before turning around and looking Yara in the eyes.

"I just thought that during the events of today you would like to look as queenly as possible and I thought this would help with that." Yara said before adding what she had thought about when she started her design, "A crown of braids."

The admission may not have seemed as much to anyone else, but Yara saw that Daenerys understood. For Yara hadn't simply done that which was easiest to braid, she had thought of the image the Queen wanted to portray and the older girl would do everything she could to help her achieve this.

"Thank you." the blonde spoke, before asking, "Who taught you how to braid?"

"My mother did. She always used to braid my hair when I was little." Yara admitted while looking down.

"She was very important to you, wasn't she?" the younger girl asked her and Yara simply nodded, no more words needing to be said on the matter.

"You don't talk that much about her, do you?" Daenerys asked.

"I'll tell you about my mother someday, Dany. But that day is not today, okay?" Yara said with a wry smile, hoping to convey that it was a sore subject. The blonde understood and she let it go.

And that was that, after the braiding session, Daenerys had gotten someone else's help to dress while Yara went to take care of the preparations that needed to be made for the day's proceedings. The execution would be at sundown.

Sundown had come and now she was standing next to the blonde who seemed to be doing better, but she still seemed to be in pain sometimes. Those were the aftereffects of the poison that had run through her veins, leaving her in a weakened state. But she was getting stronger again. In front of them was a platform on which the assassin was tied to a pole, not quite tightly enough for him to keep hanging in place if the floor beneath him disappeared. The rope would give slightly and there would be a slight drop.

She looked at Daenerys – who she in that moment couldn't describe as anyone other than the Dragon Queen and Mother of Dragons, as that's how she looked, giving off an aura of authority to her entire vicinity – as the blonde gave a nod. It was the signal and in the next second the arrow which was dripping with poison was shot straight through both palms of the man on the platform. The second that the arrow bore itself into the pole behind him, a lever was pulled and the floor beneath him was dropped. His body made a slight drop until the arrow which had pierced the man's hands and the loosely tied rope stopped him from falling any further.

And that is how his last moments were spent, hanging from his hands and experiencing the effects of the deadly poison. About an hour of pained screams followed until the man's eyes rolled back in his head and his body finally slumped, succumbing to the effects of the poison. Yara couldn't stop herself from thinking that this man had gotten what was coming for him, justice was served. Even if his death was gruesome. As Yara looked over to the blonde next to her again she saw that the girl had put on her stoic mask again. But her eyes betrayed her. The man may have tried to kill Daenerys, but seeing any person die in such a way would shake a person.

As she looked into those blue eyes, she knew that even though the man had deserved it, that Daenerys would carry the weight of his death with her. As she did every death that was made at her command, an unbearable weight that Yara hoped the girl would share in due time, so that it wouldn't crush her when it became too much to bear.

"You don't have to bear everything on your own." Yara said looking forward again towards the recently-deceased man.

She saw blue eyes look at her in her periphery, but she didn't turn to look into them, she knew Daenerys understood the meaning behind her words. The crowd had mainly dispersed and it was time for them to leave as well. When she turned to leave she felt a small hand grab her calloused one and squeeze it slightly before letting go again. _Yes, Daenerys knew what she had meant._ Now hopefully she would also take the words to heart, Yara thought silently to herself as they walked back together with some soldiers towards the Great Pyramid in the quiet and dark night.

-o0o-

 _Follow, favourite and review, boop boop :)_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	10. An Unexpected Message

**Not The Plan**

 _Well we are really getting a move on now, I promise. God we are like nine chapters in and I haven't even given you guys as much as a kiss yet, oopsie ;p_

 _It'll all come in due time, don't worry!_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

As more time passed, the Queen that she had worried so much about was finally back to normal. She ruled her own court again and preparations were being made for the Targaryen's inevitable departure for Westeros. More specifically, ships were being built to allow the Dragon Queen's enormous army to make the journey across the Narrow Sea. They were making good progress in the building of the fleet, but it would still take a while longer.

To be completely honest Yara really wished to leave the city, as soon as possible. So she had been doing everything in her power to build that fleet as quickly as possible. It turns out the Queen did not wish for Yara to work herself to the bone and that is how she found herself in Daenerys' quarters one heated afternoon.

"Why again did you force me to put down my work to come and drink wine with you?" Yara asked a bit annoyed.

She was seated next to Daenerys on the same sofa and watched on as the blonde lazily sipped from a goblet of wine. The Dragonborn had held court in the morning and was now relaxing it seemed. Yara sighed and tried to get up, but was stopped as a pale hand wrapped itself around her wrist. The Ironborn girl looked over her shoulder and into the face of the silver-haired girl that had captured her heart. A face that did not seem amused by her antics and was it seemed silently commanding her to stay where she was. Yara rolled her eyes and tried to shake the hand from her hand. It turns out the girl had a stronger grip than the brunette would have thought.

"And you say **I** am stubborn." Dany said to her sighing.

"I am not."

"You totally are." the blonde fired back and gave her a pointed look, before continuing, "The fleet can wait, you needed to take a break or you would have dropped."

Yara looked at her incredulously shaking her head as if about to refute her logic, but realizing that the girl was probably right. The brunette gave up and sank back into the sofa.

"I know you do not like it here, but working until you drop is not going to solve that. Your men can work without you, your brother should be able to direct them well enough." the younger girl tried to reassure the older of the two.

"Let's hope so, or we're wasting precious time."

"I have waited for that throne for years and years, a few more weeks or months even is not going to deter me from my final goal."

"The Iron Throne." Yara concluded.

"Yes." Dany replied with certainty, though there was something about the way she said it that seemed slightly off. Yara put it away for later and continued their conversation.

"And what then? When you have everything you have ever dreamed of? What will you do then?" the brunette replied, sincerely wishing to find out the blonde's plans.

"I don't know. Rule, I guess." the other replied.

Thinking she was not getting a better answer at the moment, Yara bent to unlace her boots. Daenerys looked at her quizzically, so she replied, "Well, if I'm going to stay here, might as well get comfortable right?" The brunette smirked and got a small smile in return from the other female.

Having unlaced and taken off her boots Yara pulled her legs onto the sofa and crossed them. Daenerys continued sipping her wine, before offering her cup to Yara. The Greyjoy looked at her with confusion. "You looked so comfortable, I didn't wish for you to get up if you had a thirst."

Yara smiled a silly grin at the other girl's behaviour, before she accepted the goblet. Bringing it up to her lips and pouring some of the rich liquid down her throat while closing her eyes. She took in the taste and in doing so she tasted the richness and decided that while she preferred ale, this wine wasn't as bad as some of the wine they had in the place she so affectionately called home. She opened her eyes again and held out the goblet for the blonde to take it back.

Looking up to meet blue eyes she noticed the slight haze that had passed over them and the colour of the sky that it usually resembled was now a darkened storm of emotion. Emotions which she couldn't quite place. Those eyes had considerably darkened and her pupils had dilated. Yara smirked inwardly, realising that only by drinking some of the wine she had made the blonde slightly aroused. And to be completely honest it made the brunette feel so very powerful. She felt the space around her considerably heat up as the Dragonborn girl leaned into her personal space. Blue eyes sought grey as if to ask for permission, giving a slight nod Yara saw the blonde lean all the closer until she felt the firm press of lips against her own.

Pressing back into the kiss, both mouths moved in sync. A warmth spread through the Ironborn warrior and she quickly put the goblet on the table with her left hand, without breaking contact. She felt those lips and could imagine them as she had studied them over the past few weeks. When Daenerys talked, or drank, or licked her lips, or bit her lip when she was thinking. All of it honestly made her enjoy this kiss all the more. For if she was merely kissing some whore in a brothel there would be no memories or feelings connected to it. But oh, Daenerys, now that was a completely different story.

Moving her hands up into silver tresses she moved one of her hands to the back of Dany's neck and the other to the back of her head as she pulled the other girl closer. The press of lips was deepened as Yara tasted the rich wine she and the other girl had both been drinking. But also a taste of something slightly smoky, something that was so completely _Dany_. The kiss was a mess of clashing teeth, tongues fighting for dominance and an exploration of one another's bodies with wandering hands. The brunette pulled the blonde impossibly closer and before she knew it the petite girl was in her lap. She moved her hands to the hem of the dress that had ridden up her legs.

Fingers moved softly over exposed skin and her fingertips felt as if they were on fire. The heat was what she had been complaining about for weeks, but the heat of the weather was nothing compared to the heat that Daenerys awakened inside her. It was a deep fire that needed to be satiated and every time she had been with the girl, every slight touch in passing or grasp of a wrist, she had felt it. That perhaps was what warmed her most in this city. Perhaps it was the dragon's blood in the other girl, but Yara didn't know. Whatever it was, she couldn't bring herself to complain about this heat. She would burn up if it meant she could spend her time with the Dragon Queen like this.

She felt a chill wreck the small girl that she held and she pressed her fingers more firmly in her thigh over the flimsy fabric of the dress the blonde was wearing. Daenerys gasped at the increased pressure and Yara let out a chuckle as she wasn't even close to touching the girl where she wanted it most yet. The older girl detached their lips and kissed along a pale jaw before sucking and biting the blonde's earlobe slightly. Yara heard a gasp escape the blonde, indicating that she wasn't the only one that was enjoying this. Having spent enough time on her jaw and earlobe, the brunette moved her kisses down the other's neck and sucked slightly on her pulse point. Yara began to move her hand again until she heard a sound which caused her to stop her hands in their advance.

It was a knock on the door that had caused her to stop. Yara detached her lips from the blonde's neck and looked up to her exasperated. "Why must you be the Queen again?", Yara asked her playfully, while feeling slight disappointment and discontent filling her body.

"Well you are a Queen as well."

"Yeah, but do you see my men running in here asking for me?" the playful statement was followed by a chuckle from the brunette and a slight breathy laugh from the blonde.

The younger girl moved out of Yara's lap and even if the brunette was disappointed that their moment had been interrupted she loved seeing the blonde so dishevelled from the attention she had given the girl. From the slightly bruised lips to her messed-up hair.

"What is it?" Daenerys called out to whoever was waiting patiently outside the door.

"Ships sailed into the harbour, your Grace." a small voice came from the other side of the door.

"Ships sail into the harbour all the time." the Dragonborn girl stated with slight annoyance that their mood had been interrupted over something so trivial and unimportant.

"It was a fleet, your Grace. The little Lord wished for me to tell you, that the sails were black with a golden Kraken on the sails. I do not know why it is important to tell you, your Grace."

Yara could almost imagine the girl nervously shuffling outside of the door, but she immediately shook her head when the implication of those words finally sank in. Yara sat rooted to the spot. With all that had been happening in the past few weeks she had completely forgotten about the old, disrespectful fool. Having apparently missed hearing Daenerys dismiss the messenger, she was shaken out of her thoughts by a soft hand on her cheek turning her head to face the now clear and bright blue eyes.

"Everything will be alright. Our alliance will stand, no matter how many ships he might offer me." the blonde offered her as consolation.

"But he might be able to offer you so much more and he will want us dead. And death may not scare me, but after all my little brother has been through I do not wish for him to die now that he is finally becoming his own person again. And all those that risked their lives to sail with us." Yara kept rambling. Not knowing whether she was pleading with Daenerys to not take any offer her uncle might offer her or simply venting all of her worries, because she just couldn't keep them in.

"Hey, hey! Listen to me!" the blonde called out to her, putting a hand on either side of Yara's face and shaking her slightly, "Remember the dagger you gave me?"

Yara nodded, _of course she remembered._

"I accepted it and I still have it. I wouldn't dream of losing it and I wouldn't dream of losing **you**!" the younger girl admitted breathlessly.

The brunette kissed the other girl this time around and this time it was not as heated. What it lacked in heat however it made up in intensity. It was a kiss that showed that they were in this together. That whatever Euron might throw at them, they would overcome it. They detached slowly, the feeling of the other's lips still fresh in their minds. Yara opened her eyes catching the blue, that she had fallen in love with.

"Now and always." the Greyjoy girl promised her. Whether she meant protection, the alliance or the growing feelings between the two was not clear, but that didn't need to be made clear. It was merely a promise that they would stay together. And so the silver-haired girl echoed the words without a second thought:

" _Now and always."_

-o0o-

 _I did tell all of you guys that it would happen in due time at the beginning of the chapter, now didn't I? :p_

 _Follow, favourite and review :)_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	11. A Promise to Keep

**Not The Plan**

 _Chapter 10 – the last chapter – is probably as close as I will get to writing explicit smut, I just don't know how to write that properly. If you do want to read that sort of stuff on top of some amazing writing, go to the story from_ _ **LostCriesofTime**_ _, her story is perfect! :)_

 _Also the story by_ _ **withoutapast**_ _is very well done, with more explicit stuff than I will ever write._

 _So check those stories out if you like stuff like that and this pairing ;p_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

Silence was all that permeated the room. Not a silence like the ones Yara shared with Daenerys. Those companionable silences that did not need to be broken, but left you with a comfortable feeling. However it was not one of those silences. The silence that spread throughout the room now was nothing like that. It was a quiet filled with a threatening feeling of dread that made a chill go down Yara's back. A silence in which whatever was about to be said would not bode well for someone in this room. A silence that was like a calm before the storm.

Her life depended on the faith she held in the girl that was seated next to where she stood. Faith that she would keep her promise. That whatever was between them was worth more to her than getting what she had desired for the entirety of her life. Yara was not so sure. As she permitted her gaze to move from the blonde female who she hoped would keep her promise, her gaze landed on the man whom had changed her entire life. And not in a good way at that.

The man who was the only obstacle in the way of the alliance between herself and the last-living Targaryen. He stood there not speaking, trying to be imposing and failing miserably at doing so. _Posing to be something you are not gets you nowhere_ , her mother had once said. And she had taken that advice to heart. Yara had never tried to deceive people into thinking she was better than she was. If they did not want her for what she was able to do then they were not worth her time. Trying to be imposing to enforce your own masculinity onto a Queen to get what you want was absolutely the worst possible strategy you could have.

Yara inwardly smirked at the man who thought himself to be so smart. His idea to align with the Dragon Queen who was now sitting next to her had been the only good idea to ever leave his lips. His execution of said plan was a whole different approach then she had taken. And if she may say so herself, she believed her interpretation of the plan of her disgusting excuse of an uncle was working better than his approach. But perhaps including any type of marriage agreements in an alliance showed that you were wary of your future partner. That you did not believe in their honour that bound them to the agreement. Never a good way to start any sort of pact. Marriage pacts may be the best way to seal alliances, but it did cause distrust within both parties of the agreement.

"My Queen." the gross excuse of a man at the bottom of the steps spoke up, finally breaking the silence. But it was as sudden and intruding as breaking the skin of an opponent with a piercing move of your sword. It broke the silence, but silence returned once more as soon as the last echoes of his voice had disappeared.

"Introduce yourself." the Dragonborn female spoke up with a tone as sharp as a blade and as hard as stone.

"Your Grace, I do believe you have already met my niece and nephew, so I do believe you know plenty of me." Euron said with a cocky grin and too much confidence for his current predicament.

"Yes, they have indeed spoken of you. But they did not speak highly of you. I was merely offering you a chance to prove them wrong, but all that I have seen of you up to this moment has made me more and more inclined to believe them." the blonde continued icily.

Euron's mouth fell open slightly as he gaped at the small girl seated on the throne to Yara's right. At the sight the brunette felt smug at seeing the man making a fool of himself and not being able to control herself she let a small victorious grin spread on her face. The other man moved his eyes from the Queen to her, glaring at her, before seeming to lose his temper.

"Those traitors to their own people ran off with our ships and corrupted some of the men to come along with them." Euron called out angrily, his eyes never leaving hers.

Daenerys tilted her head slightly, before asking with feinted innocence, "I thought they sailed off? I mean unless they ran across the Narrow Sea." the blonde stopped for a second to let a chuckle escape her lips without any mirth in the gesture, before continuing, "Also if they are merely traitors who do not have a good case according to you, then why did so many people follow them? Unless you are saying your people are all simple."

Yara immediately caught onto the plan the blonde had and if she had to say so herself, it was kind of brilliant. But her opinion may be slightly biased. Daenerys was trying to provoke the older Greyjoy male by offending him, hoping to anger him so that he would spill his true intentions. An intellectual or even a well-trained warrior would never fall for the tactic, but the man before her seemed to be neither. As the man seemed to care a lot about his fragile masculinity and pride, Daenerys had probably calculated correctly that the man would fall for the manoeuvre.

The man ignored Daenerys' comments – a bad move on his part, you never ignore a Queen, even if you may call yourself a King – and started blabbing on about how her and Theon were traitors and that they had manipulated people, and on and on he went. Yara zoned out after a second, pitying Daenerys for having to listen to the fool before them who did not seem to grasp the perilous position he had put himself in now. Instead of listening to the words from the old fool, Yara focused on his body language and slight tells. She hadn't met the man that often in her life, maybe thrice at most if not less than that. He had always been travelling the sea, abandoning any type of responsibility to their people.

Yara still could not understand how they had chosen the fool of a man before the brunette over herself. She inwardly laughed at herself, knowing exactly why he had been picked over her to rule over the Iron Islands. She was a woman. Firstly, the old fools on those islands did not wish for their ways to change and in that regard wished for a King. But secondly and more importantly, they did not wish for a woman to rule over them, because their patriarchal beliefs would be threatened by it. Those beliefs were not only perceived that way on the Iron Islands, but all throughout the world they lived in. And it was another reason she supported Daenerys in her quest for the Iron Throne. The blonde represented everything Yara stood for in her own leadership.

Speaking of the said blonde, Yara turned her head slightly to the right so she could just watch the Queen in her periphery. The brunette watched her in her periphery so as to not give the impression that she was staring at the other girl, but she totally was. She saw the way her shoulders were tense, especially her left one which still bared the scar of the wound that had been inflicted on her weeks ago. The way her jaw was clenched and she ever so slightly grinded her teeth together, to avoid outwardly showing any of her annoyance. For if even a single hint of an emotion showed on her face, then her plan to provoke the other man would not work for he would then notice that he wasn't doing such a good job at convincing the Queen.

Continuing with her observations Yara saw the blonde's hands which seemed to just be splayed out on the Queen's lap in a show of bored indifference or a regal pose, depending on the observer, but to the trained eye – which Yara possessed from constantly observing the other girl – it was a tell of annoyance and forming anger on the Queen's part. As Yara tuned in slightly to whatever the man below them was saying, she could understand the Queen's annoyance. The man certainly did not take the hint that complaining and trying to vilify her and her brother was not helping his case and that instead he should start trying to support his own value to the Targaryen, before his long winded speech would be the end of him. As it seemed however the man held no such worries.

The Ironborn female inwardly rolled her eyes before moving her gaze over the Queen's blonde head and to her other side to see the dwarf standing there. They might have gotten off on the wrong foot, with the little man raving on about how her little brother had done him so much wrong, but as it turned out they could get along quite well. She looked at him for a bit until the man seemed to sense her gaze and turned his head slightly to meet her eyes. She flicked her eyes in the direction of her uncle before raising an eyebrow and rolling her eyes. The Lannister seemed to understand her very slight movements and a smirk spread across his face before he gave her a low nod. It was a sign of agreement. What they were in agreement of, you may ask? Well that the man that called himself the King of the Iron Islands was making a total fool of himself.

Before the man could rattle on however Daenerys raised her right hand, silencing the man in whatever he was saying. The blonde smiled sweetly at the man and in that second the man looked smug, thinking he had won the Queen's favour, but oh how wrong he was. Everyone in the room was deadly quiet and stared at the silver-haired beauty – who had captured everyone's attention in an instant – to hear her final verdict.

"I have come to a decision." Daenerys looked over her left shoulder and into Yara's eyes. For a second the brunette thought she saw a twinge of doubt, however she did not know what the blonde what doubtful about. Still Yara Greyjoy held her breath and looked on to what was about to unravel. She thought back to their promise: _now and always._ "I have decided and no one will change my mind on this matter. The verdict is final." the Dragonborn continued.

Daenerys looked back towards the man, but it seemed she was no longer speaking to him, but instead to her soldiers that were posted around the room: "You will seize this abominable excuse of a man and take him back to his men. Have all his men assembled and then behead him, after that proclaim Yara Greyjoy Queen of the Iron Islands. Any who oppose this decision or try to fight it shall meet the same fate as the one they followed instead of their rightful Queen."

It was clear that this was the final decision and that there was not to be trifled with it. Yara let out a sigh of relief and Dany turned her head back to face her, smiling at her. The brunette smiled back, glad that the blonde hadn't broken her promise. For there was probably never going to be another if this courting did not work out. For one, because who could ever follow the silver-haired Queen? And secondly, she would probably have lost her head had the Queen made a pact with Euron. Hearing slight sounds of a struggle Yara looked back at the King who had fallen from grace.

He was trying to fight, but miserably failed as he was overpowered by the soldiers. This slight struggling went on for a while until one of the soldiers hit the man over the head with the back of his dagger, knocking Euron out cold. Yara smiled at the sight of the man being incapacitated, but knew that it was probably best not to be at the execution, for it would make her seem vengeful where she had no right to be. He had won the Kingsmoot. The reasons for people following him might not have been right and his sense of responsibility and knowledge of the current people who lived there probably not as abundant as hers, but still he had won. So she could not go to his execution, even if she wished to see the older man lose his head very badly.

She however did not wish for him to have never come back to the Iron Islands, as he had been the reason for her to leave and sail to Meereen. Which again led her to the person that she had taken a liking to: Daenerys Stormborn. She looked at the man one last time, taking all of him in: all the visible scars, the calloused hands, the weathered clothes. He might have been an abominable man, but he was Ironborn, no doubt about it. And as she looked at him like this, it would be the last time she saw him alive.

If she would mourn him? Perhaps. Maybe for the man he used to be, before the rebellion that had taken so much away from them all. And so she echoed the words in her head: _what is dead may never die._ She realised people were shuffling out of the room and having been deep in thought, she thought she might have missed the order to leave, so she made to leave as well.

"No, Yara. Stay please." she heard that soft lilt again. The voice of the woman she desired resonated throughout the room and the voice was like a feast so very pleasing to her ears.

Yara simply turned back, standing a few steps below the younger girl. She looked up to her and was once again captivated by those eyes. Eyes that looked at her with doubt, hoping for her confirmation that she did the right thing. Yara did not speak, her eyes however conveyed her message clearly enough. She believed Daenerys had done the right thing.

Everyone cleared out of the room without even looking at them strangely for staying in the throne room all by themselves, their growing relationship and closeness to each other in the past weeks was not a secret after all. They never hid it, if one only knew where to look, they would be able to see the attraction that was there. And Euron Greyjoy apparently did not. So really no one thought too much on the fact that they were staying there alone. Silence stretched on and stares never lingered from each other, not even for a second.

"I thought you would break your promise." Yara softly admitted, hoping to not make her remark sound so harshly in the silence. The brunette never liked breaking silences.

"Why would you think that?" the blonde asked her, completely flabbergasted.

"When you looked at me I thought I saw doubt in your eyes, doubt about our alliance…doubt about us." the warrior said, not meeting the eyes of the other girl.

Daenerys gave her a small knowing smile and explained herself: "I was doubting whether I was making the right decision regarding your uncle. Whether your people would accept you as their Queen, if it was done this way. That is why I looked at you with doubt."

"Thank you," Yara replied, "for being so thoughtful. Too many people have just broken the promises they made to me. I did not wish for this to be another one of those instances, as I do not believe I would have survived it, literally and figuratively, this time."

The blonde regarded her with a look that held sorrow in it, for a life that the blonde herself hadn't even lived. Yara smiled at the girl who could show so much empathy for another so easily. She saw the younger girl take a few steps down until she was one step above Yara, putting her at about the same height as the brunette. The blonde leaned forward and before she realized it Yara could feel the soft press of warm lips against her own. This kiss wasn't about desire or wanting or claiming. It was a kiss of understanding, a kiss that held promise. And as the brunette kissed back softly she thought back to her mother's words. Her mother's broken promise.

 _I'll stay with you forever, my little warrior._

-o0o-

 _I hope all of you enjoyed it!_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	12. An Undesired Effect

**Not The Plan**

 _I have this story planned out and at the moment I have a storyline for at least 25 chapters, so I still have a little while to write haha_

 _ **(Un)necessary info:**_

 _-I believe I might have a posting schedule, I will most likely post every Friday and perhaps if I am feeling inspired I might post more on another day, but every Friday there will probably be a new chapter. No guarantee though ;p_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

As it turns out, their course of action was probably not the right one. Yara figured as much when she was scrubbing blood off of her body that night. It had started as a normal day, too hot for anyone to properly function. To be honest Yara still could not understand how anything got done in the damn city. Getting back on topic, it had been a normal morning, the day after Euron's beheading. She had been on her way to the docks to meet with her men and to see who of her uncle's men had met the same fate as Euron himself.

On the way to the docks, she came upon the silver-haired female that had captured her attention. She admired her from a distance, the curve of her hips through the thin dress, the long silver locks that were intricately braided and the pale skin that never really seemed to bronze, it just got a slight tinge of colour. Her beauty however was not all that the brunette noticed. It was also the way the people around her looked at her in deference, the way every person seemed captivated by her words and the way her stature and aura seemed to ooze of authority. Yara hoped that she could someday look even half as regal as the other girl did.

Yara smiled walking over to the blonde, _a slight detour wouldn't hurt anyone._ She snuck up behind her and put each of her hands on one of the blonde's shoulders suddenly. When the brunette heard a slight squeal she knew that she had succeeded in her attempt to scare the other girl. The blonde faced her with a mixture of incredulity and indignation on her face and Yara let a smirk spread across her face. The Ironborn felt a stomp to her chest and let out a _humph_ before looking at Daenerys who simply rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

The older girl stared at the sway of the blonde's hips for a bit before rushing to catch up with the younger girl. As she was walking next to the other girl again, Yara wrapped her right hand around Daenerys' left wrist. She pulled her along so she was back to walking towards the docks.

"Uhm…What do you think you're doing?" the Dragonborn asked her.

"I am going to the docks and I thought you might have an interest in seeing how your fleet is coming along. If I am incorrect however you may continue to do whatever it was you were doing." Yara replied smoothly. Honestly she had just wished to spend more time with the blonde and she really needed to get to the docks.

"No, I had nothing important to do." Daenerys replied, "Lead the way!"

They kept walking for a while. No one said a word however. They had been together in silence before, but this silence did not seem like a comfortable silence. It was loaded and full of tension. Yara looked over her right shoulder towards the Targaryen female. Daenerys however did not seem to be looking at Yara, but towards the ground. It was an intent look, full of confusion and doubt, but also hope. The brunette looked down and finally saw why the smaller girl had become quiet.

Yara was holding the blonde's hand. It seemed her hand had not gripped the other girl's wrist, but her hand instead. The Greyjoy started to worry about what the other girl wanted or was thinking at the moment and she started feeling a rush of heat coming over her. _Shame, her treacherous mind told her._ Yara rushed to let go of Dany's hand, but before she could do so, the other girl gripped it more harshly.

Finally meeting the other's eyes, Yara saw an unspoken question: _do you want this?_ The brunette looked back, grey of the stormy sky clashing with the blue of a clear sky. A conversation in which not a single word was uttered passed between them in that moment and they came to a sort of understanding. Neither was sure about the prospect of this thing between them working out or whether it would be accepted, but they would not let it hinder them to try anyway. Yara gave a nod as final confirmation before turning to face the road in front of them again, navigating the narrow streets towards the docks.

The brunette walked and looked around at all the different types of people. A few seconds after her unspoken agreement she felt fingers interlocking themselves with hers. The feeling of it made her feel warm inside and her heart seemed to skip a beat. _Oh how hard she was falling._ The narrow streets seemed endless and she had broken out in a sweat, but the pleasant heat of Daenerys' proximity and the shared intimacy of their interlocked hands overruled any sort of coherent thoughts about the overwhelming heat.

Finally catching sight of the docks, Yara also felt a cool breeze of the sea brush past her and she closed her eyes inhaling deeply. Standing like that for a few seconds Yara finally realized that someone was staring at her. Opening her eyes, the brunette looked over to her companion and saw the girl looking at her with a soft look on her face and a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"You long for home." Daenerys simply stated before continuing in a brisk pace towards the docks, dragging Yara along by her hand. The brunette stumbled slightly before regaining her balance, glaring at the blonde who was giggling in a way that was so cute that the Greyjoy couldn't stay mad at her.

"Yes, I long to be out on the sea again." Yara replied, even though she knew a reply had not been required of her as Daenerys had simply made a statement.

Arriving at the docks, the two Queens finally released each other's hands from the firm grip they had held it in. Yara felt a slight twinge of sadness at the loss of contact, but she quickly squashed that down. _I am not some needy little girl,_ she told herself.

They approached some of the men she knew had followed her uncle Euron. Yara and her blonde companion stopped in front of the men. A tense silence is all that ensued. It was a group of about three men of whom she was aware that they had been some of her uncle's most vehement followers. That they had not protested when her uncle was beheaded seemed slightly off to her. As anyone who would have protested or fought during the beheading would have been executed as well. She was on guard, ready to spring into action at any notion of violence about to break out, she felt herself preparing for a fight. Muscles tensing up and her hand shifting to rest on the hilt of her short-sword that was strapped to her hip. She was not going to let Daenerys get hurt again this soon, especially not because of her inability to focus.

Without even having to wait for that long she saw the movement of the man on the left going for his weapon and without needing any more prompting she had her sword drawn and already buried in the neck of the man on the left. The other two had drawn their weapons as well now and Yara quickly checked for their vulnerabilities. Others would rush over soon enough to help her, but in the time it took for them to get to her and the blonde, the damage could already have been done. So the Ironborn warrior pushed the younger woman behind her and got into a fighting stance.

The next few moments were a flurry of blocking blades, striking at openings, avoiding those same sharp blades and keeping herself between the sharp blades and the blonde that was untrained in combat. _She really should have started on her training by now,_ Yara thought to herself. Shaking her head slightly at her own stupidity, she was only barely able to block a fatal blow. She should really not get distracted with thoughts about the Targaryen at the moment she thought to herself. Truly in this world emotions were weakness and weakness meant death. But even if she knew this. She would gladly we weak every day if it meant she could love and be loved by the younger girl she hadn't even known for that long.

She saw an opening, but knew it was too far away if she wished to slash the man there. But stabbing him there would then leave her vulnerable for the time it would take her to pull her weapon out again. Knowing she needed to dispatch of the man regardless, she stabbed him between the ribs and killed him almost instantly. When Yara went to pull out her sword however, it seemed to have gotten stuck in the man's ribs. The other male seemed to notice and a smirk spread on his face, pouncing on the opportunity.

Yara tried another futile pull and released this wasn't helping her. Quickly checking her surroundings to look for a way out she found none. As the man was stalking towards them, Yara slowly backed up, keeping the blonde behind her at all times. Just a few moments before the man reached them, the brunette felt something hard being pushed against her hand. Without thinking she wrapped her hand around it and when she felt the familiar grip she knew what it was. Not taking another second she pulled back her hand and brought it forward, loosening her hand around the hilt when her arm was horizontal to the ground. A flash of steel was all the man probably saw before the dagger sank into his left eye. As the knife sunk in, she saw the man take a few more breaths before sinking to his knees. His sword clattered to the ground and his body soon followed, toppling over next to his sword.

"Well then, perhaps we need to check more carefully who of your men actually support you." Daenerys spoke up.

Yara looked at her incredulously, before replying with not a small amount of sarcasm, "You don't say?"

"Yes well they're dead now." the Targaryen spoke.

"They are." Yara confirmed.

There was a moment of silence before Yara spoke the thoughts that had been in her head a moment before, "We should really get on with that training of yours." Daenerys nodded in agreement, knowing she needed it to protect herself. The brunette however wasn't done with her argument yet, "Just so I don't need to do all the work the next time we are ambushed."

It was said playfully and was meant in jest. Yara knew that Dany had gotten the joke as well, but still the blonde decided on a look of outrage. But it was followed quickly enough by a giggle, knowing that Yara was completely right in her statement.

"Oh yes, you should totally clean up. All that blood isn't a good look for you." the smaller girl said scrunching up her nose before letting out another giggle.

"You are way too joyful, when you take into account that another attempt on your life was just made."

"Not just my life, yours as well this time." Daenerys replied never dropping the excitement. Yara looked on in confusion, not getting the blonde at all in that moment.

Dany let out a soft laugh before the girl explained to Yara what she was so giddy about, "You protected me and after the enemy was dead you immediately looked at me to check if I was alright. I just found that so adorable for such a tough Warrior Queen."

The brunette blushed and quickly tried to hide her face with her brown locks. She cleared her throat, before speaking to refute what the other girl was saying. Daenerys laughed at her again, after she stopped laughing however she leaned forward and kissed the brunette's still-burning cheek.

"A warrior is not supposed to be adorable." Yara muttered stubbornly to no one in particular, but the blonde girl heard it anyway and smiled before rolling her blue eyes at the older girl.

After their little moment others had finally found their way towards them and asked if they were alright before helping get rid of the bodies. And that is how Yara ended up scrubbing blood off of her skin that evening, which really wasn't one of her favourite pass-times.

 _But anything to protect my girl,_ Yara thought fondly of the silver-haired girl who this time around had escaped unscathed from such a confrontation. And the brunette wished to keep it that way.

-o0o-

 _I do hope you all enjoyed it, let me know!_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	13. A Moment of Weakness

**Not The Plan**

 _I am actually so excited to write this chapter, just because I actually wish this would happen in the show. Like for god's sake learn to fight Dany. I mean I love her, but come on girl._

 _Oops slight spoiler, oh well read on! ;p_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

Recent occurrences had led Yara to this moment. The moment that the Greyjoy found herself walking through the streets of Meereen at dawn. The early hour had to do with the fact that apparently that is when the blonde had most of her free time. This unfortunately meant that Yara had to get up very early, which she was not pleased with at all. However getting up this early had its advantages, as this meant it wasn't as hot yet in the city, so she got some moments of reprieve from the heat. Add to that the fact that excessive exercises would have been unbearable in the afternoon heat, Yara minded the early time less.

That however did not mean she was thrilled to be up this early in the morning. When she had first been woken by a servant – who she had asked to wake her, for she knew she wouldn't wake this early on her own – the brunette had really questioned why she was doing this. I mean anybody else could train the other girl. However she quickly scrapped that thought, knowing that it was her job to teach the blonde how to protect herself, as she had promised her that when offering her dagger. Steeling her resolve the brunette had gotten up and out of bed. Yara had quickly washed up and eaten a light breakfast with some water to wash it down. No need to get into heavy drinking in the morning.

When she had done all this and had dressed lightly for her training session, she had strapped her short-sword to her hip and taken off down the long hallways. Having taken all the stairs down the brunette finally found herself in the streets below the Great Pyramid. _Goddammit, those stairs alone are an exhausting trial, though walking up those stairs is worse,_ the Greyjoy thought this as she was already feeling the dread of having to climb those stairs again building inside her body.

Yara walked the streets slowly, not making haste, seeing no need to do so. She heard the soft sounds of some early-morning type of people waking up and starting their days. She never understood those people, why would you willingly get up this early. It was something the brunette could never quite understand. The chirping of birds could be heard as Yara walked towards the training grounds. As the brunette walked down some stairs she saw the small droplets of dew still lying on the balustrade of the stairway.

Yara may not like getting up this early, but the beauty of early mornings, when barely any humans had risen yet and nature seemed untouched and just about to awaken, had to be one of the most beautiful sights you could witness in your life. And Yara figured she was going to be seeing a lot more of this time of day if she was going to train the blonde girl, who has had no previous training at all according to Yara's knowledge. It was going to take a while to train the younger girl, but even if it would take forever, the brunette would do it. If it meant the blonde would be able to protect herself and in the end live longer, then it would be worth all the effort to the Ironborn warrior.

Finally arriving at the training grounds which she had last seen when that Daario guy was fighting one of the horse men, she saw a small figure in the distance, sitting in the dirt. Even from this distance Yara could see the silver hair and knew exactly who it was. As she walked closer her suspicions were confirmed and she saw Daenerys sitting within one of the training rings.

"I almost thought you wouldn't show." the Dragonborn shot her way, when Yara was within earshot.

"Well I am here now." Yara replied simply.

The blonde got up and dusted herself off, to which Yara let out a chuckle. The younger girl looked up to her completely confused. The Greyjoy replied, "There is no need to dust yourself off, you will probably end up in it again, so really it's a waste of time."

Daenerys let her mouth drop open with incredulity, "I am offended that you think so lowly of me."

"Not lowly, Dany, merely telling you the truth. Everyone who first starts training spends more time lying on the ground than on their feet, I did was well." Yara replied trying to soothe the other girl, not having meant to truly offend her.

"How old were you when you started training?" Daenerys asked her curiously, apparently having already either forgiven or forgotten that she had been offended by Yara's words.

"I was five when I started my training."

"Five? Weren't you way too young?" the blonde asked her, not understanding why a five year old was learning how to fight.

"Even children need to learn how to fight, because they will grow up. We don't stay children forever." Yara said, "The younger you start to train the children, the better they will be when they grow up."

The Targaryen nodded, giving affirmation that she understood the concept now. This is when Yara quickly scanned the other girl, noticing her different type of clothes. The brunette did not know what she had expected when they would train, I mean the blonde couldn't learn to fight in a dress, now could she? Daenerys was instead wearing something similar to those horse men that Yara really should have learned the name of by now. They were loose clothing that allowed movement and would indeed be fitting to fight in, but also fitting for the heat. Looking at her hair the Greyjoy noted that while it had some slight braided details in it, most of Daenerys' hair was pulled up and tied off, to keep her hair out of the way.

Overall the look was way more simplistic than Yara was used to from the younger girl, but she liked it. It suited her as the dresses did as well. Both suited her, however in each different look she showed a different aspect of herself and appealed to different people. It was fascinating to see how the girl even seemed to give off a slightly different aura. Or that could just be the brunette's sleep-deprived mind.

"So what do we do first?" Daenerys asked while getting up ever so gracefully from the ground.

The Ironborn female didn't reply, merely told the other girl that she should stretch to avoid hurting herself, before walking off to a small shack of sorts. The older girl pulled the door open and walked a few steps inside. Looking around she finally spotted what she had been trying to find, she picked up the two objects before walking out again and closing the door behind her. Yara walked back to the blonde with the newly proclaimed objects.

Dany looked at her expectantly when Yara reached the outside ring of stones of the training circle the blonde was standing within. She dropped the two objects just within the perimeter of the ring before unstrapping her sword and putting it outside of the circle. Stepping across the stones she picked up one of the two objects and walked over to the younger girl. "This is a staff.", is all that Yara said before holding the long piece of wood out to the blonde with one hand wrapped around the type of pole. The brunette waited until the blonde held out both of her hands with the palms up to catch the staff. Yara released the grip she held on the pole and let it drop in the blonde's awaiting hands.

"Alright, well what do you want me to do with it?" Daenerys asked her.

"Hold it like I was just holding it, gripping it from the top, but do so with both hands."

Daenerys changed her hold on the thing, before looking up for further instructions.

"Hold it up like I was just doing, straight forward, as if you are trying to give it to me." Yara gave the blonde further instructions. Daenerys did as she was being told and the Greyjoy enjoyed it, because it was probably the only time the blonde would do so without complaint. When the younger girl was holding the staff straight forward in a horizontal position, Yara said the following, "Alright, now hold it like that for a while until I tell you to drop it."

The brunette took a step back and slowly lowered herself into the dirt. The blonde glared at her, demanding of her an explanation what this was good for. Yara simply replied that she should build up strength. Daenerys clenched her jaw so hard that the warrior thought it would pop, but the Dragon Queen complained no more and merely held out the staff. Yara sat like that for a while, taking note of the way the other girl's muscles seemed to tense more and more and the way her hands slightly shifted. How she clenched her jaw more and how sweat started to form on her temples and near her hairline. The way her breathing was getting harsher and more ragged as time passed. The warrior kept looking carefully at all these signs, until she could see the moment the blonde would probably break. This is when she intervened.

"Drop it." Yara commanded.

Without needing any further prompting the blonde opened her hands and the staff fell to the ground, stirring the dirt slightly when it landed. Daenerys let her arms drop back to her sides and her face turned to one of a pained expression. Yara got up quickly and walked over to her. Dany looked at her quizzically, but understood the older girl's approach soon enough. Yara slowly took one of Dany's upper arms in her hands and massaged the muscles there, before moving on to the other arm. She then moved back to the first arm and slowly turned the younger girl's wrist in slight circles and massaged it. Repeating this process on her other arm.

All of this was done in silence, the silence only broken by the occasional sigh that escaped the blonde's lips. When Yara finished taking care of the other girl's arm muscles she looked into blue eyes and saw a look of doubt. Doubt that Yara wished to qualm. So the Ironborn girl quickly spoke in praise, "You did well you know. You are a lot stronger than you look."

"I did?" the blonde asked her still slightly worried.

"You did. And perhaps most importantly, you didn't give up."

Daenerys smiled at her knowing that she truly meant it. She saw gratitude in the Stormborn girl's eyes and knew that maybe the younger girl hadn't learned to fight yet, still she held the determination of a warrior. And that is one of the most important things to have. The brunette leaned forward catching the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. After it went on for a few seconds Yara knew she should stop it or she wouldn't stop anymore and their first time together should not be here, that was for sure. So Yara pulled away and seeing the hint of disappointment in the younger girl's eyes she gave a low chuckle.

"We shall continue with stances and footwork for today, no more harsh training on your arms. They will be sore enough in the morning already." Yara replied before stepping away from the blonde, to continue their training.

When the brunette saw she had the blonde's full attention again, – because she had been slightly dazed by the kiss before – she continued her explanation on a basic fighting stance. And this is how they continued on all morning. Perhaps stealing a kiss so now and then, but they also got training done. _Barely,_ Yara's treacherous mind added. She laughed at the memory now from the previous morning as she was getting up to start their next training session. With all the distractions this was probably going to take longer than the brunette had planned at first. But apparently none of her plans work out the way she plans them when those plans regarded the blonde.

-o0o-

 _Hope y'all enjoyed, perhaps not as much training as I had first imagined for this chapter, but I guess that'll be added to next chapter then hihi ;p_

 _Follow, favourite and review :)_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	14. A Startling Revelation

**Not The Plan**

 _I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, because you are in for the long haul with this one ;P_

 _Alright, some of you might argue that this is chapter is OOC, but this is my interpretation and I believe it is very much in character depending on the observer's vision of the character. Everything will be further explained next chapter._

 _-Btw slight_ _ **trigger warning**_ _I guess, if you read between the lines a bit, there are traces of depression and slight suicidal thoughts, so do not read if you are very sensitive to these topics!_

 _Onto the story then ;)_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

Weeks had passed since Euron's execution and the men he had taken with him had slowly started accepting Yara as their Queen. After the initial hatred she had received from them, they quickly realised that she wasn't such a bad ruler after all, even if she was a woman. As Euron had come to Meereen with not nearly the number of ships he had set out to build, they still needed to build more in the former slave city to have enough to cross the Narrow Sea with Daenerys' army.

Which is what was being done. Ships were being built and preparations were being made for when they eventually left for Westeros. Who would rule the city, how the food would be distributed and on it went. Yara never really listened when it came to logistics. Her forte was the ships and perhaps fighting. Speaking of fighting that is also something she did often in recent weeks. Every morning at dawn she would walk to the training grounds where the blonde female she had come to adore would be waiting for her.

Every day passed like this, they never missed a morning. Even on extremely busy days, they still made time for these training sessions. For Yara had convinced the blonde that knowing how to fight was of great importance. That is also how she found herself training with the dragonborn girl this morning.

The Targaryen girl had improved tremendously throughout the weeks. From working with the staffs to hand-to-hand combat, however they had not started to use any actual weapons yet. And it seemed the blonde was getting more frustrated each training that she kept landing on her back even though she was holding her own in a sparring session for longer than in the beginning. But even if she was improving, Yara still beat her each time. In the beginning the younger girl would merely shrug it off and get up again, but as weeks passed the other girl got more and more irritated. Until this morning when her irritation reached a boiling point.

As Yara yet again pulled the other girl's feet out from under her with her staff, she saw the girl fall to the ground, but instead of getting up she lay still. The brunette immediately became worried and she asked whether the blonde was alright.

"Yes, fine." the Dragon Queen sneered at her. The smaller girl planted her elbows in the ground and leaned on them, not moving to get up.

Yara looked taken aback, not understanding exactly what had happened. I mean she had seen the irritation of the other girl, but still. "What is wrong?" the brunette asked.

"What is wrong?" Daenerys asked her incredulously, "You have been putting me on my back for these past few weeks and it seems as if I am not learning a thing. That is what is wrong."

It was said with so much self-loathing and contempt that Yara couldn't reply for a second, merely gaping at the other girl. "Of course you are getting better." the brunette eventually rebutted.

"I am not."

"You are." the brunette denied the other girl, "Now get up and pick up the staff."

"No. I am not getting better at this, so we are just wasting time training if it doesn't result in anything." the blonde said, still not making any move to get up.

Realising that approaching the girl in a comforting way was getting her nowhere, the warrior knew she needed to try another approach. So as Yara looked down at the other girl, she imagined all the ways in which the other girl could die in battle if she did not learn to fight. All the ways in which she could be assassinated if she didn't know how to protect herself. And slowly she felt herself get angry at the people who would try to hurt her. She felt herself get slightly angry also at the stubborn girl who didn't want to learn to fight. She channelled this anger and then focused all of it on the other girl.

"Get up, now." Yara spoke with so much authority that it would make men quake in their boots and immediately do her bidding. The blonde however did not seem to have the same reaction and merely looked at the warrior. The only indication that she had heard her being a raised eyebrow.

The brunette stormed over and without preamble gripped the chin of the other girl in her hand in such a fierce grasp that she knew it would hurt. She did not wish to hurt the other girl, but if it was what it took to make her continue then that is what she would do. Yara gripped her chin more firmly still and then looked into blue eyes, which looked slightly hurt now. _Good, at least hurt was better than indifferent. She could not let the other girl be indifferent about her life and safety._

"You are going to get up and you are going to learn how to fight." Yara spoke so surely it was a statement that could not be questioned. Still as the dragonborn female seemed about to refute her statement she gripped her chin more tightly and spoke up again, "You are improving, you might not be able to beat me, but I have been fighting my entire life. That you are even able to hold your own in a fight at least for a little bit is improvement. You have only been training for weeks, Dany, you cannot expect results immediately."

The outburst had started harshly, but in the end as she had started to see tears form in the younger girl's eyes she had softened her voice and loosened the hold she had on her chin slightly. All of a sudden as Yara was looking into those hurt eyes they slowly started to harden and it was like a wall was going up. Before Yara heard the icily tone that was being used towards her, the tone she hoped would never be used for her: "Let go of me right now. I am the Queen, I am your Queen. Get off of me!"

It was said in a tone, that could be mistaken for indifference, but Yara knew better. She heard the hatred laced in it and even if she hated that Dany was using it on her, the warrior could use this.

"No." Yara simply said, daring her to do something and she did.

In the next second Yara felt a sharp stinging in her right cheek and because of the unexpectedness of the blow she fell with the movement of the blow. The brunette lay there stunned for a few seconds before looking up. She saw the blonde standing there. The way she stood over Yara she almost looked to be some sort of vengeful goddess. As she saw the girl charge at her Yara quickly dove out of the way and scrambled to her feet. Quickly regaining her footing and balance, before getting into a fighting stance. The two traded blows, but all of them were blocked. An example yet again that the blonde was improving in her fighting, but apparently she didn't wish to see this.

They went at this sparring match, both with matching anger and flaring tempers. Directed not at each other, but at things that were beyond their control. People they lost that they couldn't save. People that had hurt them. People that had used them. But still they kept fighting. At least Yara did, the blonde seemed to wish to give up on her life. Why was a mystery to the warrior.

"My entire life men have looked down on me! Beaten me, used me!" the blonde screamed at her in frustration.

"Then let it out!" Yara screamed right back at her, before throwing a punch that the blonde blocked.

"I cannot." Daenerys merely replied before turning away from the warrior, starting to walk out of the training ring.

 _Oh hell no, this fight isn't over._ The brunette charged and took the blonde down, landing on top of her in the dirt. Yara turned her around so she could look the blonde in the eye. Using her hands Yara managed to capture the dragonborn's wrists and held them next to her head while pinning her to the ground with her hips. "Our fight isn't over." Yara remarked.

Daenerys who seemed to be a mix between agitation and hurt at the moment merely glared at Yara who was pinning her down.

"We don't give up." the brunette replied fiercely, "Warriors don't give up."

"I am not a warrior." Dany replied seeming to deflate under the Ironborn's grip.

"We are all warriors, all of us. We are all warriors and life is our fight." the older girl replied, gazing intently into blue eyes that seemed closed-off to try and make her message resonate in the younger girl's head.

"Well what if I don't want to fight anymore? What if I am tired of fighting?" Dany asked her, so much desperation in her voice, "I mean what is worth fighting for if all that we care for dies anyway? If all that we hold dear gets destroyed?"

"We fight so that in the end we live together with our loved ones for as long as possible. We try to stave off the inevitable for as long as possible. We find something to fight for!" the Greyjoy replied, hopelessly trying to get through to the blonde.

Yara had not known how deeply this girl had mentally been scarred, she should have known really. She had heard hints as to how the girl grew up. Add to that the fact that almost her entire family got killed and the only member of her family that remained alive had abused her. Or that the girl had had no parental guidance or parental figure at all in her entire life. Of course a girl like that did not see the world to be a pleasant place or even a place worth fighting for.

"Learn to fight then to get the throne that you always wanted." Yara tried a different approach yet again.

She saw the blonde shake her head and didn't understand what she was saying. The brunette heard her mumble something, but could not quite make it out.

"What are you saying?" Yara asked.

"I don't want it!" Daenerys screamed at her, the wall finally seeming to crack, leaving behind a broken girl in the dirt in that too-warm city.

"What?" the warrior was completely taken aback, not understanding at all.

"I…I just… I never wanted it, I just felt that it was my duty." the blonde replied hesitantly, this seemed to be something she had never admitted to anybody else.

Yara was about to interject, but the younger girl continued on, "I wish to take back that throne to avenge my family. To make sure that those that were fighting for my family in the end did not die in vain. I want that throne so that I can help the poor and mistreated like I did in Slaver's bay." the blonde said, naming all the reasons for wanting the throne. Yara did not know whether the blonde was telling Yara this to let her know why she needed to do this or trying to convince herself that this is what she needed to do. Dany let a slight pause fall to take a deep breath before she continued, "I wish to help them, because no one helped me."

Sad and misunderstood blue eyes bore into her grey ones and Yara seemed to almost get swallowed by them. It was like the deep dark water of the sea that was ready to drag her down. But after having heard the girl confess her darkest secret, the pieces of Daenerys Stormborn finally seemed to click. Why the girl acted the way she did and why she wanted what she did. Yara released the girl's wrists, but the other girl didn't move, merely kept staring. Having mulled over what had been said, the brunette finally replied.

"If you do not wish for the throne, no one will fault you for not taking it back."

"You are wrong. I will blame myself and I cannot bear the thought of failing all of those people. Those that already died for my family or those that I could have helped." Daenerys replied.

"Okay." Yara conceded, letting out a sigh, knowing that she would probably never fully understand the silver-haired girl. "But if you so vehemently swear to take back that throne, then you have to keep fighting."

"Why?" the blonde asked her, but the Greyjoy knew that the other girl knew the answer. Dany merely wished for her to say it, so Yara did.

"Because giving up results in death. Because weakness equals death in this world. So we cannot afford to be weak. You and I, we cannot be weak. Not for our people and not for ourselves. Because the enemy will pounce on our weaknesses and kill us. So every time we get smacked down, we get back up again. Do you understand?"

Yara got a nod in return, but she could see that the blonde was still contemplating the warrior's words. They were wise, but harsh lessons, that had been taught to the brunette as well. Many years ago at that. So because the younger girl was still deep in thought Yara got off of her and stood up. She looked down and saw that Daenerys wasn't getting up yet. Holding out her hand towards the other girl she waited for her to take it, which Dany did in the end.

Knowing she still needed to add something, Yara spoke, hoping that Daenerys was listening, "If that damn throne isn't worth fighting for then don't fight for it. Look for something in your life and fight for it. Because if you do not fight for your own life, then how can you expect others to fight for you."

Yara knew it might sound harsh, but it needed to be said. The warrior knew there was nothing more she could do here so she picked up the discarded staffs and went to put them away. She didn't look back towards the blonde, not once. And when Yara had put the staffs away and turned back to the training grounds, they had been totally vacated. _Please don't give up, Dany, I would fight all of your fights for you, but this is not one I can fight._ Yara let this thought filter through her mind, before tucking it away. The brunette let out a sigh and left to walk back to the Pyramid to freshen up and continue her day. However the Ironborn warrior knew that thoughts about the blonde would be running through her head all day.

-o0o-

 _I listened to some heavy and awesome music, while writing this, so it explains the angst, oops…_

 _This is totally my interpretation on why Daenerys wants that throne so vehemently, because I do not see her as some power-hungry noble with a well-known last name. I see her as a girl who never had any family or support, who never truly had a home, who has lost the things she loved such as her first husband and child, who was hurt again and again by her brother, who has been the target of many assassinations, etc. etc. I could go on and on, but the point is that the girl is utterly damaged. That a girl like that doesn't see a lot of things in this awful world that are worth fighting for, makes sense to me. And that a throne is not something she desires for the power, but firstly for the duty, then also to avenge, but also to help in the end._

 _That is my interpretation of her character at least. It might be totally OOC and you might not agree, but review or PM me and we can have that discussion hihi_

 _Well this got long quickly, I am just very passionate about this subject. ;p_

 _Follow, favourite and review! ;)_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	15. A Moment of Respite

**Not The Plan**

 _Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation, which was great btw ;p_

 _Thank you so much for all the reactions I have gotten to this story so far, it is the most reaction any of my story's has ever gotten, so thanks! I especially appreciate all the reviews since they give me inspiration to continue and since I haven't written a single word for this story in about a month_ _ **(ahum writers block much whoops)**_ _I do appreciate the reviews even more than I already did before. H_ _owever I am adamant to finish one of my stories for once haha_

 _As always I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

The rest of the day that followed after the horrible training session in the morning went as expected. Yara tried to focus on the task at hand of making preparations to leave, but her mind was constantly filled with thoughts of the blonde. When making preparations she would sometimes catch glimpses of silver hair in passing, but Daenerys would always be either surrounded by people or just walking away. The brunette had a feeling Dany was avoiding her and it worried her. Especially at this time that they were about to set out on one of the most important journeys of their entire lives, a journey on which nothing should go wrong. It was this fact that worried Yara, but also the words that they had exchanged that morning. She needed to speak to the blonde, as soon as possible.

Throughout the entire day the Greyjoy looked for a way to reach the dragonborn girl, but it seemed the girl was very adequate in the art of avoidance. Yara sighed, knowing she probably should have been happy. That normally she would have been happy during a moment like this. The moment that she was finally almost returning to the sea – her home – and also the fact that she was finally getting out of this blasted city, but instead of happiness the Ironborn female felt a sense of dread. _Her life did not matter to her_ , Yara kept repeating in her head, _at least not enough to fight for it._ This definitely didn't help the nagging feeling that she should help her, but did Daenerys want her help?

Yara shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts, for she had realised she had been in thought for a while. Focusing back on the present, the Warrior Queen realised that her men were staring at her, most likely waiting for her input. Not knowing what had been said she merely replied that she agreed and that they should get back to work. The men seemed to be satisfied with her reply and all scurried off to continue with their work. The brunette brought one of her hands up to her face and rubbed it before pinching the bridge of her nose, she could not deal with the new issues that had arisen from the blonde's admission. She took her hand away from her face and looked up when she realised someone had been watching her.

It was her little brother. Yara looked at him for a second, he seemed about to ask her if she was alright, but that is not what the female warrior focused on. She looked at his cheeks that no longer seemed hollow, his eyes that held renewed energy, his shoulder which were held back and his gaze that looked at her straight-on. Yara smiled, her brother was almost back to the annoying boy he was when he had first arrived back on Pyke all those years back now, but he also wasn't that boy now. He had grown to be a better man than he was before. At least that is one problem less to worry about the brunette thought.

"Are you alright?" Theon asked her, as she had predicted he would ask.

"I am fine." Yara replied, trying to make the reply sound sincere.

Her little brother gave her a sceptical look raising an eyebrow in silent question. Yara rolled her eyes at how well he knew her, for her lie would have been convincing to most people.

"Get back to work, Theon, there is still a lot to be done." the older female replied, turning around and starting to walk away.

"I'll find out what's wrong." the younger male called after her.

"You do that." Yara replied, not raising her voice, knowing he would hear her. She let a slight smile pass over her face, appreciating the concern her closest-remaining family member had for her even if it annoyed her slightly, she did appreciate it.

Yara continued her day like this, working and giving directions to her men. She looked around after a while when dusk was almost upon them and regarded the progress that had been made with an appreciative eye. Her men were hard workers and got things done when they were efficiently directed. The newly-proclaimed Queen called out to all her men that the work was done for today. They would leave tomorrow or the day after, she believed, and the work was mostly done. She had deduced from the meetings that then is when they would leave. She however had only heard half of these meetings, because these meetings had definitely not caught her interest and so her attention was just not there completely. Or at all.

After most of the men had left Yara walked along the docks, looking over the water at the setting sun. The colours that changed and how it reflected slightly on the water. While maybe rippled and distorted in the water, it was still a beautiful sight. The brunette walked further along until the docks stopped and she stumbled upon a wall. Yara was about to turn around when she saw the slight opening in the stone wall. Having always been a curious individual, the brunette walked over to it and peeked into the slight darkness. The warrior looked back to see if anyone was watching – which no one was – before she moved into the darkness without another second of hesitation.

The Greyjoy stopped for a few seconds to let her eyes get used to the darkness. When they did and she could make out where the walls were and where the path she should take was, she started walking. The brunette walked for a few seconds until she got to an opening in the wall which she walked through. Stepping through it, her eyes were suddenly assaulted by the sudden onslaught of light that had been absent before inside the wall. Blinking a few seconds until she could see clearly again, Yara looked around to see where she was. It seemed to be a slightly rocky stretch of beach that was completely surrounded overhead and on all sided by the walls of the city. The only way into the small secluded beach being the opening she had just walked through. The Greyjoy concluded that this must have been a place previously used for smuggling.

Yara looked around again when she suddenly spotted the blonde that she had wished to speak to all day. How she had not noticed the silver hair during her first scan of the area was beyond her. Yara knew that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to the girl since there was only one way out of here which the brunette was blocking the way to. Deciding to speak to the girl, but not wishing to scare the other girl the Greyjoy called out to her with softness in her voice.

"Daenerys."

It was a single word, but it caught the other girl's attention it seemed, because her back suddenly went rigid and silver hair whipped around when a pale face turned towards Yara. _She had been crying,_ the warrior realised when she saw the red spotted cheeks and glazed over eyes. The blonde opened her mouth to answer, but no words seemed to form and the younger girl merely gaped at her. Yara kept quiet throughout the whole thing, not wishing to scare the girl and make her close-off again. This quiet gaping lasted for a few seconds until the blonde closed her mouth and turned her gaze back towards the sea.

The brunette walked over to the younger girl and sat down next to her on one of the rocks. They sat like that in silence, neither saying a word. The silence was tense however, filled with unspoken worries and apologies. The sun seemed to set even more and was almost below the water now, the dark was setting in and they should probably get back to the Pyramid to get some sleep Yara thought, but neither made a move to get up or leave for that matter.

"Sorry." Daenerys spoke first, so softly that Yara barely caught it over the sound of the rushing of the waves clattering onto the beach. "I shouldn't have put all of that on you, it wasn't right of me. You probably have your own problems to worry about, I just thought I might be able to share my frustrations with someone. But it was a mistake."

It was rambled on so quickly that Yara could not interject until the blonde stopped talking, so that is when the brunette spoke, "Of course you can tell me stuff like that. You need to tell me stuff like that, or at least tell someone stuff like that. You cannot keep walking around with thoughts like those running through your head."

Silence fell once more, but this time around it did not last as long.

"What made you tell me?" Yara asked her companion, honestly curious.

"I was just overwhelmed by the fact that all that I have wanted to achieve to take back that which belonged to my family is almost done and that we are about to take off for Westeros. The entire thing made me very overwhelmed and the fact that it seemed I wasn't getting any better at fighting, it just seemed that if I couldn't achieve my goal of learning how to fight, that I wasn't going to be able to achieve my other goals either. So while I was so overwhelmed, I just needed someone to listen. And since I never had anyone to confide in, you were just there so I told you. And also I trusted to confide in you." the blonde admitted, slightly breathless after the entire speech.

Yara nodded along, smiling at the fact that the blonde seemed to trust her. However starting to understand the other girl's frustrations, she still felt that they were ungrounded. "You are afraid and instead of facing that fear you turned to anger and let your insecurities get ahead of you. You are getting better at fighting and you will master it, just like you will be able to get back that throne, for you to do as you feel you need to do." the brunette concluded while also trying to comfort the blonde.

The quiet stretched on and Yara looked over to her right to see whether the other girl had heard her. The blonde's lips were pursed and she was grinding her teeth slightly, which indicated she was deep in thought. So Yara went to focus on the sea again. She looked at the waves that lapped at the beach, the way one wave rolled over the next as if consuming it, the way it pulled back again to come back stronger. The water of the sea had always been a fascination of hers. Already as a little girl she would always sit by the waterside and just stare at the way the water moved for hours on end. That fascination had never left her.

"You told me I needed to fight for something if I did not want to fight for a throne or myself." Daenerys said it as a statement, but it sounded like more of a question so Yara gave her confirmation by nodding, which made the blonde continue, "Love, that is what I believe is worth fighting for. Even if you might lose it, it is worth the chance of getting hurt."

"And who is it that you love?"

"No one…yet. But I am getting there." Daenerys said looking over at Yara with a meaningful look.

Yara smiled at the other girl, "I am getting there too." she merely replied. Neither of them feeling it was necessary to say those three words.

They stayed silent for a while until Dany spoke again, "Someday I will fight not only for love or for others anymore, but perhaps also for myself."

The blonde looked over to her, blue eyes meeting grey and the meaning of her words was clear. _My life matters, but someday it will be enough to fight for._ Yara gave her a nod, indicating that she had understood the words, it was progress that much was clear. And the brunette would keep trying to talk to the girl until the other would eventually see how great of a person she was and that others thought that she mattered and that she should as well, but that day was not today.

Yara broke the eye contact and looked back towards the water. The place where the sun was before now merely held the darkened skies, Yara looked up and saw the moon and the stars. The warrior felt a small hand grab hers and squeeze it, it was a silent _thank you_ which the brunette didn't think was necessary, but she would accept it. This conversation had made the Ironborn warrior realise that there was one more thing that Yara knew for sure, _this girl was worth fighting for and perhaps someday the Targaryen would realise this as well._

Until that day came however Yara knew she would try to fight for the blonde the best way she could, she would talk with the other girl and help her battle her inner demons. For that is all that she could do at the moment.

A head of silver hair rested itself on Yara's right shoulder and they stayed seated like this for a while, just staring at the silver globe that was known as the moon and all its companions that were the stars which surrounded it in the deep dark skies above.

-o0o-

 _Aye, idk what to think about this chapter, it is definitely not my best, but hope y'all enjoyed anyway!_

 _Follow, favourite and review, it's appreciated as already stated at the top hihi :pp_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	16. A Final Goodbye

**Not The Plan**

 _Still haven't written a word since last week for this story, so I'm lucky I wrote like 4 chapters ahead of the one I posted hihi ;p_

 _Oh well hope that the people who read this enjoy it, let's get on with it!_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

A soft whistling is what reached the ears of the Greyjoy female on a sunny morning. Soft whistling that reached her on the current of the softly blowing wind. The soft whistling of a bird song. This bird song is not all that the wind brought though. On that same soft breeze came the tangy smell of salt, a smell she knew all too well. A soft smile spread across the female's face as she thought back on memories. Memories of her childhood: those of her first few times on the sea, or those of the times that she was just sitting on the beach with her mother, or those of her most recent journey on the sea. But her memories were not all that was on her mind.

Yara also thought of what lay ahead. A future that she was unable to foresee or influence in any way. All that she could do was live and wait to see what the future holds. As she thought on this uncertainty in her life she stared at the sun that was only barely above the horizon. The light of the sun that reflected off of the water gave of a soft light. Everything this morning seemed to be awakening softly and almost unnoticeably, Yara thought to herself. As if nature did not want to intrude on this eventful day that lay ahead of them. The brunette chuckled, knowing that this was entirely untrue. Nature did not care, nature would go on even when they were all gone. Though it was a nice thought to have that nature would not intrude, the brunette thought.

All these thoughts passed through Yara's mind as she stared ahead of her across the sea. A sea that they would soon be travelling across. And to be completely honest the brunette had not been this excited in a while, excited to get out of this place. At first the heat had bothered her a lot, but now she merely felt the discomfort and she tried to ignore it. This however did not mean she was not completely ecstatic to get out of this heated city and get back onto the cooler domain of the sea that had always been her home.

"Ready to leave this city?" Yara heard a voice to her right call out to her, having been caught up in her thoughts she had not noticed someone had been walking towards her.

The hairs on her arms stood on end in her surprise of having been caught so deep in thought. However she did not jump into any type of fighting stance, because she knew that voice. She knew it very well indeed. Yara let a smile spread across her face before turning her head away from the sight of the sea and to her right-hand side towards the voice. Towards her lovely companion that was walking towards her. As the brunette settled her eyes on the figure she immediately let her gaze roam. She took notice of the intricately-braided silver hair and a dress of such a dark blue that Yara almost started to wonder if it wasn't black. Settling her eyes on the face of the blonde, Yara took notice of the soft smile on the younger girl's face and the accompanying blush from the breeze that was slightly colder than usual.

"Completely ready. Meaning no offense towards your city of course, Dany." Yara replied with a smile.

The other girl reached her side before replying: "But you dislike the heat and I understand."

The blonde said this with a smile on her face that spoke of her state of relaxation, but also her glee for the coming prospects of their journey. The brunette smiled back in turn, delighted to know that the other girl was feeling better than she was yesterday with their fight and emotional confessions. Yara turned her head to face the sea again and it seemed the blonde turned to the vast waters as well. There was a silence between them that was broken by neither for a while. The only thing that filled their ears was the sounds around them; the song of the birds, the sound of the crashing waves and the distant chattering of men getting the ships ready to sail.

A question was what eventually broke the silence between them, a question that had slipped passed Yara's lips. "Are you afraid?" As the brunette spoke these words she turned her head back to the silver-haired girl.

The blonde seemed to contemplate the best course of action when replying Yara's question for a while, before settling on merely nodding. "Good." Yara replied simply, but when she saw Daenerys' confusion about her reply she continued on, "This is what you have been waiting for your entire life. And while it may be exciting, laying claim to any throne comes with many dangers, many new enemies. If you were not afraid, that would make you a fool. And I did not just sail across the Narrow Sea away from one fool to come here to serve another."

The brunette said this with a pointed look, trying to get her point across to the younger girl, but there was a note of mirth in her voice at the end of her sentence. Awaiting a reply, she focused on the small details of the girl, the way the blonde swallowed thickly, the way her eyebrows drew together as if deep in thought. So Yara also noticed the moment that Daenerys opened her mouth to speak, causing the brunette to listen very carefully.

"I had some more time to think, in a less overly-emotional state." the blonde started to speak, a bit hesitantly at first, "And I believe I might have overreacted. All that I said about my insecurities is still true and all that has happened to me in my life did not get undone, but…I can fight, or at least I'll try to fight, also for myself. It will take a while before I actually want to fight for myself, but what I said to you yesterday morning was mostly the fear talking."

Yara took a moment to register all of this. The girl next to her was still not brimming with self-assurance, but there was a fire in her that Yara knew would be hard to extinguish. She could see it in those blue eyes, that held such fiery pits in them. "It is alright to be afraid, just share those fears with others so that they can help you. And just so you know, I will always fight with you and for you, even if you can't fight for yourself sometimes." Yara admitted to the blonde looking down while talking, but when Yara finished talking she looked up. The older girl had tried to reassure the other girl and she believed it was working from the soft smile that greeted her on the blonde's face when she was looking the blonde in the eyes again.

And that were all the words that were spoken on the matter, at least for that particular moment in time. They would speak on it more in the future, Yara would make sure of it. But they had said enough on the matter for now. So the quiet returned once more and they stood next to each other staring out at the morning light and the sea that they would be traveling across. The Greyjoy female felt a small hand nudge her calloused right one. This caused Yara to grab the small hand fiercely but also with such delicacy. She knew the other girl wouldn't break, but wishing for this moment to be tender. Fingers intertwined and a few seconds later Yara felt a soft squeeze, that said _thank you._ The brunette smiled before giving her own squeeze back, _now and always_. As they had promised each other before.

There on a small stretch of beach they stood with the docks to their right and behind them a big bustling city even in these early morning hours. Intertwined in a moment that held such tenderness, such promise and also such hope for the future. Yara thought about who they were on their own, but also together. The fact that they were so different in appearance: brown hair or silver-blonde hair, grey or blue eyes, one with calloused hands from fighting and the other from riding. They might appear so different, but when you look beyond that they are just two girls, who had to grow up too soon and both hold so much responsibility. And the older girl knew that Daenerys would use her power for so much good and that she would do great things. Yara only hoped that in time she would be able to do that as well. But that is one thing they had in common, they were the leaders to their people and they would carry the weight of their responsibilities with them. But at least they had each other to confide in now.

The sun moved across the sky until eventually Yara found herself standing on the docks, about to board the ship. The Ironborn warrior looked back one more time towards the city. The city with its grand pyramid-shaped structures, with the markets bustling with people, with a heat that would not relent. And while she might not have enjoyed all of the things that this city had in store for her, Yara did not regret coming here. For it had given her a love that she had not foreseen. So perhaps she would miss it, at least a bit, but it was time to leave. Knowing it was time to close this chapter of her life and start on the next with renewed vigour and excitement for what the future still holds.

"Hey! Are you getting on the boat or would you rather stay?" Yara heard a playful voice call out and while rolling her eyes the brunette turned to see the blonde standing across from her on board of the ship. Yara, abstaining from answering the dragonborn's question, merely put her foot on the planks that were being used as a gangway. She put one foot in front of the other until she was at the end of the gangway. Now she just had to take one more step and she would be on deck. The brunette stared at her feet and saw the border between the planks and the deck, she stopped to think. Nodding to herself to confirm that this is the path she wanted take in her life she took the final steps so that she was standing on the deck of the ship in front of the blonde.

Later when the final preparations had been made and the final orders were given to Daario Naharis and the Second Sons, for they would be staying in Meereen to keep the peace, Yara started thinking about why she had taken so much time merely to walk across some planks. But she quickly realized why. The gangway had been the representation of her new journey, her start of this new chapter. By putting one foot in front of the other she moved forward and in life you had to keep moving forward, because otherwise life would catch up with you. And perhaps she needed to realize that she needed to start this new journey, so it had taken her a while to take those final steps. But she did in the end.

A smile spread across the older girl's face as she looked to her left and saw the Targaryen girl. The younger girl was stood next to her looking out at the vast amount of water in front of them. They had just set sail and they had a long journey ahead of them. But Yara believed she would be able to entertain herself. Thinking back to the moment just before they had heard that her uncle Euron had arrived in the Bay of Dragons – which had still been labelled Slaver's Bay then – and wishing they had not been interrupted then. But there was enough time now, the Ironborn warrior thought, letting a smirk spread across her face while she was still looking at the blonde beauty that was hers.

 _A lot of time indeed,_ the warrior thought mischievously.

-o0o-

 _Well then, I quite enjoyed writing that, so let's hope you all enjoyed reading it as well ;p_

 _Follow, favourite & review :)_

 _I am so appreciative of the enormous response I have gotten so far, thank you all so much!_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	17. A Way to Spend the Time

**Not The Plan**

 _This is kind of a filler chapter with a bit of fluff, but I hope you all still enjoy it even if not a lot happens! More excitement and political games are still to come. ;p_

 _So I'll keep this short and I hope you all enjoy it :)_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

Water is all that she could see around her. From one side to the other, the unending mass of water never seemed to be all around them. It was constantly moving and changing which made it unpredictable and still different. But one thing remained the same, the deep azure colour of the never-ending water. Water that could swallow you whole or hold you in a sort of embrace. Yara did not want to find out which of the two it would do to her if she ended up in the water, because one thing was for sure, falling into the middle of the sea was a sure death sentence.

The brunette thought about all of this while she was staring out at said water-mass. So huge and unending the female almost believed they would never get to Westeros. And she wasn't the only one that was impatient. Every day more people seemed to be getting agitated more quickly. They were on course, yet still the journey was lengthy and not everyone seemed to be enjoying it. In particular a silver-haired, blue-eyed female was getting more and more restless with each passing day. As Yara had noted in council meetings the blonde's replies were becoming shorter and snappier, indicating her growing wariness.

However this was not what Yara focused on during these early morning hours. Instead she thought of what was ahead of them in Westeros. What adventures and struggles were awaiting them. Or how even she was ever going to see the younger girl that the warrior had come to love again when Yara went back to the Iron Islands and Daenerys remained in King's Landing. All these questions roamed through her head, but she did not hold the answers to any of these questions, so she just kept worrying.

Yara let out a sigh, realizing that worrying about the future was not going to help. She was about to turn around when the Greyjoy female felt a hand on her left shoulder. The brunette shrieked while jumping slightly from the shock and a chill went down her back. She knew there was no one on board that wished to hurt her, but still being caught unaware can leave you kind of scared. She felt this fear in the few seconds before she heard the male voice belonging to the man that had put his hand on her shoulder. It was her little brother.

"Staring isn't going to make the land appear out of nowhere. You know this." said the man who she had recognized as being Theon, chuckling slightly at her expense.

Yara rolled her eyes, knowing he was right, but not about to admit it. She turned around towards her sibling and instead of admitting anything, she asked him a question to divert the attention from herself: "Why are you up so early?"

"Why are you?" he answered her question with another question, while a cheeky smile spread across his face.

Yara gave him a pointed look as well as a small slap to his shoulder, one that was not meant to really hurt, but one that had a playful nature to it. She held her serious face for a few seconds before starting to chuckle at his silly mood on this particular morning. Theon started to laugh along with her and before either of them realized the siblings were both near hysterics. They however didn't know why they had started laughing. But they didn't care, laughter lightened both of their moods.

Their laughter ceased however when they heard someone clearing their throat. Two pairs of eyes turned towards the newcomer that had made the sound. It was Daenerys. A soft smile appeared once more on Yara's face – as it always did in the presence of the blonde – while she gazed towards the younger girl. Dany let a soft smile spread across her face as well and turned her gaze fully towards the brunette. The male in this entire unspoken conversation did not say a word and he realized that he should probably leave the two alone. So without another word Theon shuffled backwards ready to explain why he was leaving, but neither of the females seemed to realize that he was leaving at all. _That's how enraptured in each other they are_ , his mind supplied. Theon rolled his eyes at the two before turning around and walking away from the pair.

The silence between the two ensued before eventually the older of the two cleared her throat. "So what brings you here?" Yara asked the blonde.

"I wished to ask you something." Daenerys spoke. It was spoken as a statement to which the speaker awaited confirmation so that she could go ahead and ask her question. The brunette nodded giving that confirmation.

"How much longer until we reach Dorne?" the blonde asked. And while normally this would have sounded like a normal question, in that moment the girl sounded more like a petulant child than like a ruling queen.

"I do not know exactly, but I would guess a few more days." the brunette answered simply, only just barely holding in a chuckle at the younger girl's behaviour.

A disgruntled sound left the blonde's lips and Yara looked at her quizzically. A reply came soon enough.

"I just wish we were there already. The longer it takes to get there, the longer I'll be contemplating all the things that can go wrong." Daenerys answered her with a sigh and a worried edge to her voice.

Yara thought for a few seconds before she finally figured out a way to help the other girl. The idea had a smirk settling onto her face. Dany looked at her with confusion, not understanding why Yara was looking at her like that when the blonde had just told the brunette of her worries.

"I could help you take your mind off of your worries." Yara told the blonde simply, while the smirk never left her face.

Realisation seemed to dawn on the younger girl's face when the female warrior took a step closer to her, stepping into her personal space. A small giggle left the luscious lips of the beautiful blonde before it was stifled by the press of another's lips. Lips that gave the blonde a taste of salt and iron, the brunette's lips living up to the namesake of the islands that she ruled.

After a few seconds of their lips meeting in sync the two separated. The brunette stepped back and raised a suggestive eyebrow, offering her hand for the blonde to take which she did. With their hands connected Yara led Daenerys in a fast pace towards the blonde's cabin, said blonde giggled at the brunette's eagerness. When they almost reached the cabin the Greyjoy's advance was stopped by a little man that normally she would've loved to talk to, but not at that moment. However he was standing in the way so she came to an abrupt stop and looked incredulously at Tyrion.

"I merely wanted to ask-" the little lord started before the brunette female rudely cut him off. "Not right now, Tyrion." Yara spoke with annoyance.

Stepping around the small man to continue on her way, Yara almost missed the knowing look that he was sending their way. "Of course, another time." Tyrion spoke with a smirk, but the last part of his sentence was muffled by the door to the cabin that Yara had closed.

Since their hands had been released during Yara and Tyrion's brief conversation, Daenerys now walked towards her bed while Yara still stood near the doorway. The blonde had almost reached the bed when she heard the sound of furniture being moved. The blonde turned back to her and saw that the brunette was moving the table, creating a big open space.

"What are you doing? You know that there is a perfectly good bed over here, right?" Dany asked her with slight suspicion.

"I am helping you with a distraction for your worries." Yara asked stopping to give her next statement a more dramatic effect, revealing her complete plan, "Combat training. Can't have you neglect your training."

" _What?!"_ Daenerys asked her completely incredulous.

"What did you think we were going to do?" Yara asked with a cheeky smile, while trying to hold in her laughter. However seeing the pout start to form on the blonde's face eventually made Yara guffaw and this only deepened the forming pout on the younger girl's face.

"Yara…"

It was her name said with such a warning that the brunette's laughter ceased almost immediately. Finally giving in to all the protests of the demanding younger female, Yara walked over to her slowly and captured those lips that she had come to love. Moving her kisses down along Dany's jaw and to her neck.

"Too. Many. Layers." the brunette spoke, punctuating each word by kissing the slender colon of the pale blonde's neck. Hands roamed to get rid of said layers on both of their bodies. Until hands touched upon nude skin, free of any obstructing articles of clothing.

Hands roamed freely across hot skin, followed by hot lips moving over many sensitive parts of the body. Yara continued her assault of kisses along the entire length of the blonde's body. Across perfectly rounded breasts that she had dreamed of since she saw the younger girl in such revealing dresses. Moving to a flat abdomen and leaving kisses there as well, while hands grabbed at flushed skin. All the while the brunette was encouraged on by slight sounds of pleasure. She moved her lips even further down, where she knew that the blonde girl wanted and needed her most.

Kisses, touches and sounds of pleasure all seemed to blend together as they became a mess of limbs. Pleasure was all that they wished to achieve and perhaps to stop worrying in the process as well. And so they did achieve that goal multiple times. A shiver of pleasure moved down the blonde's back and Yara felt her come undone once again, which brought forth her own release. Finally collapsing next to one another, Dany laid within the safety of the brunette's arms. Both laid still like that for a while, satiated by their joined efforts to please each other.

Dany lazily drew figures on the space around Yara's collarbones. Their breathing had slowed again and neither made to get out of the bed any time soon.

"So did that help to get you to stop worrying?" Yara asked the dragonborn female.

"Yes, it did. Perhaps you should help more often." Dany told her while moving her thumb across Yara's lower lip.

"It'd be my pleasure." the brunette replied, letting her lips pull into a lazy smile.

That is all the words that were spoken before they once more engaged one another in heated kisses. And that is how they spend most of the remaining time while on board of the ship. The Ironborn female couldn't say she minded it too much. Those last few days passed quickly and their constant engagement with each other was only interrupted when they reached the shore of the place they had been sailing towards: Dorne. They had reached their destination on this part of their journey, but their journey in general wasn't nearly done yet. And perhaps the most daunting part was still to come. But Yara knew one thing for sure. Throughout the entire journey she would do everything she could to help the Targaryen girl achieve her goal of ruling Westeros. Yara would do this even if it cost her her life. _But she hoped it wouldn't come to that._

-o0o-

 _Well then, that is as explicit as this story is going to get, I hope it was okay, not very good at writing smut hehe ;p_

 _Follow, favourite & review if you want :)_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	18. The Start of Something Big

**Not The Plan**

 _Necessary information_ _:_

 _-Everything that happened in the TV show is canon in this story,_ _ **except**_ _for the Dorne storyline. I am reading the books, however I have not read anything regarding the Dorne storyline yet. Because of this I am following the storyline from the show to a degree._

 _-What is canon in this story:_

 _The entire Dorne storyline up to_ _ **season 5**_ _is canon for this story, however it is differentiating compared to the storyline in_ _ **season 6**_ _. So to put this shortly, Doran Martell is alive, so are all the Sand Snakes and you know that bunch._

 _Sorry for the long wait, I wished to finish this story before posting these last few chapters and life got in the way. Hope y'all enjoy it!_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

The overwhelming heat was the first thing that the Greyjoy noticed when she set foot on land after weeks of being on the sea. It was about as hot as it was back in Meereen. The brunette silently cursed under her breath, having to be back in excruciating heat once more. How she couldn't wait until they were finally going to move further north. However it seemed that would still take a while since they just arrived in this new land. A land that was known as Dorne.

Yara stretched her legs while looking around the docks, seeing everyone leave the ships and look around in wonder. Most, if not all seeing the Dornish surroundings for the first time, or perhaps it was even the first time they set foot on Westerosi soil. The brunette warrior looked back towards the ship she just got off and saw a familiar blonde looking around in wonder.

"Now who is stalling getting off the ship?" Yara called out to Daenerys, teasing her like the blonde had done to her when they left Meereen.

From the distance they were standing Yara couldn't tell for certain, but she believed she saw a blush appear on the cheeks of the silver-haired girl. The blonde tentatively walked off and stopped right at the edge. Looking at her feet like Yara had done before. Never quite getting enough of teasing the younger girl, the warrior let out a snort before speaking to the other girl again. Softer this time, because she was closer to her now, but still loud enough so that the people around them could hear her remark.

"Yes, only one more step. I know you can do it." the brunette said in a playful tone, only just stopping herself from laughing at her own witty remark.

The blonde probably knew it was a joke, but still the Ironborn female got a glare in return from her. The younger girl finally stepped onto the mainland and after that walked over to Yara. They stood in silence for a while, merely looking out at all the exotic plants and different architectural structures. The silence was broken by the brunette making another remark about the heat with a grumble. Her response was a giggle from the blonde who without saying another word walked away from the Greyjoy and over to the man that she had named her Hand.

Not seeing anything else to do the brunette walked after Dany and joined the pair that were in conversation. Deciding there was no need to hurry she walked over to the two at a leisurely pace. This caused her to only catch the end of the conversation that they had been having.

"…-is what the message said. I do not know the truth of it, but I believe it was written in his hand." uttered Tyrion to the Targaryen.

The blonde who was deep in thought seemed to be considering his words carefully, weighing her options until eventually coming to a decision.

"Send a messenger ahead of us to the Water Gardens, so that they will be expecting us. If Varys indeed sends that there is no hostility here and even a chance at an alliance, then I am not going to offend our possible future allies by distrusting their words. Have the men make camp here close to the docks, we shall take a small contingent of men, to be able to move more quickly and so as to show our trust." Daenerys spoke which such finality that there was no doubting of her words.

"It will be done at once, Your Grace." the little Lord replied. He was about to turn around to go and give said instructions and have a messenger dispatched until he stopped to ask one last question. "When do you wish to leave, My Queen?"

"As soon as possible." the blonde replied without hesitation.

And that is how Yara found herself on the back of a horse beside the Dragonborn girl one candlemark later. They rode the horses at a slow trot to get to their destination quickly, but so as not to completely tire the horses after they have just been at sea for over a month. Among their small contingent were Daenerys and Yara herself of course, but also Tyrion and Missandei. And then also they had twenty of those Horse Men – that the brunette had finally learned were called Dothraki – along with them, since the Unsullied did not ride horses and would hold up their group.

Yara looked back over to Tyrion and almost had to laugh at the comical sight before her. A sight of the Lannister being extremely uncomfortable on the back of his horse. Deciding not to make any comment on it was probably one of the hardest decisions Yara ever had to make in her life. The brunette thought this was probably not the time to antagonize the little man right now. Looking back over to Daenerys who was riding beside her, Yara saw the way the blonde nervously moved the reins around in her hands. Slowly moving her gaze further up the brunette saw the clenched jaw and the unwavering gaze fixed on the horizon, where their destination could be seen.

They rode on for a little while more like that, with Yara occasionally sneaking glances at her companion. Until finally they almost reached their destination when Daenerys signalled for everyone to slow down and let the horses walk the rest of the way, instead of trot. However while the horses had now slowed it seemed that the blonde's thoughts hadn't, as she still seemed to be deep in thought, thinking over every possibility. Keeping her gaze set straight forward Yara eventually spoke up.

"Everything will be fine, as you said they could be potential allies. And even if Varys was wrong and it turns out to be a trap, you still always have your men to protect you until your dragons can arrive. Everything will be alright." the Ironborn warrior tried to reassure the younger girl.

Still looking towards the ever-growing structure in the distance the brunette was slightly surprised when she felt a small hand grab hers. She grabbed the hand back just as firmly and squeezed it. The brunette hoped that her message was conveyed to the other girl. It was not lies to reassure her however, because every word Yara had said she also believed to be true. The smaller hand from the blonde released hers and Daenerys pulled back her hand before readjusting the reins so she was holding them in two hands again. As Yara went to do the same she heard a whisper from beside her.

" _Thank you."_

The warrior almost wanted to tease her on the fact that before she never said _'thank you'_ and now she was doing it pretty often. But Yara knew how much saying those words meant to the younger female. So instead of poking fun at her, the brunette instead gave a nod in reply, to signify that she had heard the show of gratitude.

Another half a candlemark later they finally arrived at the gates of the Water Gardens. The wooden gates with carved in figurines opened up to the inside when they approached and showed them a view of exotic plants and beautiful fountains of water. Even though Yara hated the heat and felt like she was about to fall off of her horse because of it, the brunette still had to admit that everything they had seen of Dorne so far was beautiful. Slowly the group moved their horses inside. And right there waiting for them was a small group of people. The horses were brought to a stop in front of this assembled welcoming party, if Yara had to describe it as anything.

Among the group were a few guards, three teenage girls and one teenage boy, an older female with short black hair. After this she noticed a bald male standing there as well and from stories the brunette had heard she figured that this must be Varys, also known as the Spider. Most importantly of all of these people was probably the man seated in a chair that seemed to be on wheels as he was giving off an aura of authority as well as having the most luxurious clothes. These factors hinted to the man being in charge here.

Yara looked beside her to see that Daenerys was gracefully dismounting her horse and the warrior swiftly followed her example – perhaps not as gracious – in getting off of her own mount. Yara saw Tyrion and Missandei get off their horses as well, but most of the Dothraki remained seated. Deciding it was not her call to make Yara merely left her horse's side to follow Daenerys who had stopped a short distance from the man in the chair. Remaining a small distance behind the blonde, Yara began to observe what was about to unravel. This could either turn into a fight, or they could have found one of their most important allies in this fight to reinstate the Targaryen line on the Iron Throne.

The silence remained tense for a short while longer. The man who the brunette warrior had named the leader in her head was studying the dragonborn girl in front of him. Yara did not know what he was looking for in the girl, but apparently he was satisfied when he eventually broke the silence.

"Welcome, Daenerys Stormborn, I have heard much about you. Your men may dismount, this is not a trap. We are not the enemy here." the man with wavy black locks spoke up earnestly.

The blonde was apparently satisfied with whatever answer the man had given her, because she turned her head slightly and gave the command to dismount. At least that was what the Ironborn female figured she did, since Yara cannot understand the Dothraki language. The brunette got brought back to reality when she heard Daenerys speaking to the man.

"You must be Prince Doran, correct?" the blonde asked, but it was more of a statement that she was expecting to be confirmed than a question which she had posed it as.

"I am indeed him." the man who was apparently named Doran spoke up and gave a nod along with his reply.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere inside, where we can all sit and start discussing this possible alliance." Daenerys replied with a suggestion that she probably expected to be followed. A smirk spread across Yara's face at the fact that the blonde was making concealed commands already.

"We can do that. However, first I would like to introduce you to these people here." the Prince gestured at the people around him. The Dornishman first gestured at the three teenage girls, putting a name to the faces. "These are Obara, Nymeria and Tyene Sand, some of the daughters of my deceased brother Oberyn." Moving on to the older female that was standing there with a proud look about her, she seemed to be excreting arrogance, "This is Ellaria Sand, the mother of the three girls." Then the male turned to his other side and gestured at the teenage boy. "This is my son Prince Trystane." Lastly the male motioned towards Varys. "And that is Lord Varys, but I believe you are already familiar."

The Dragon Queen had given a nod to each of the aforementioned individuals, indicating her greeting towards them, however when Doran finished his introductions the Dragonborn female spoke up. "I have heard news of him and I have gotten information from him, but we have never had the pleasure of meeting one another." Daenerys said, her voice however did not indicate that it was indeed a pleasure. Yara questioned why Dany spoke this way, but knew that she was probably not going to figure it out, so the warrior just let it go.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Grace." the Spider replied. Daenerys only gave a small nod at that, before speaking to the Prince again.

"Where can our horses be taken to be housed and taken care of?" the blonde asked.

"One of our stableman shall guide some of your men and the horses to the stables where they can be taken care of. Now shall we go inside to further discuss what use we can be to each other?" Doran simply replied, already signalling for one of the guards to turn and push his chair inside.

Daenerys merely nodded and walked along. Their small party moved to follow Daenerys by going inside after the Prince's group had already started to move towards the entrance. All except for some of the Dothraki who would take care of the horses moved to follow their Queen. _Let's hope this works out,_ Yara thought to herself, whilst she followed the silver-haired individual who walked in front of her.

-o0o-

 _The next chapter will probably be dialogue heavy, but who knows._

 _Follow, favourite and review, if you enjoyed it! :p_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	19. Another Step to a Victorious End

**Not The Plan**  
 _Very quick piece of information, in this story it doesn't matter whether R + L = J is real, because it does not influence or change anything in the story that I have written.  
So if you wish to apply it in this story then do so or don't, but it changes nothing._  
 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

The first thing that the brunette saw when walking through the doors into the building that was built in the Water Gardens was the great detail that had gone into building the place. From the high decorated ceilings with excessive details carved into and painted onto the material to the marble floors and columns with carvings and decorated with gold and all sorts of gemstones. All of it was gorgeously made and showed perfectly the attitude of these people that they were among now. These Dornish people that were so very different from her own people. _We pay the iron price,_ Yara thought before correcting herself. They _used to_ do that, but that was _no more_ since the agreement between herself and Daenerys. But the female warrior was completely alright with the way it all turned out.

She continued to look around and took note of the many windows which allowed plenty of light to enter the building. This almost seemed to transform the building itself, because the light caused all the gems and the gold to shimmer so much that Yara felt as if she was being blinded by the excessive decorations. Thinking this moment not the right time to complain when they were surrounded by these people, she kept her mouth shut on the topic.

Suddenly the contingent of people she was walking with came to a halt and the brunette was only just able to stop herself from bumping into the person in front of her. Perhaps she should stay more focused and aware when surrounded by people of who she was not yet certain whether they were friend or foe. Looking out in front of her she saw the reason for their sudden halt. An extravagant looking door, which was in-set with every sort of gemstone the brunette could think of at the moment.

Diamonds, black diamonds, sapphires, rubies, amethysts, emeralds, topaz, perhaps even tourmaline and all of this was again decorated with gold around it. The brunette almost had to squint her eyes just looking at this exorbitant amount of gemstones and decoration on this particular door. Shaking her head she merely waited for the door to be opened so they could go inside of wherever they were being led.

"Well, at least we know they have enough gold to finance and support a war." Yara muttered to herself, not believing that anyone would hear her.

"Unless of course they spent all of their gold on their appearance to the rest of the world. Just like with that door." the Ironborn female heard someone whisper beside her, who she quickly identified as Tyrion.

The brunette looked over to the little man beside her and whispered her agreement with the man's assessment.

The doors had opened up in the meantime and they walked into the next room which looked like a hall where they could continue the conversation that had started outside. Everyone walked inside of the said room and sat in their respective spots. One long sofa accommodated the man that Yara now knew to be called Doran, his son and the older woman that had been there, beside the sofa stood the three younger girls. Across from this sofa was another similar sofa with a table in-between on which was a platter stood with refreshments, mainly tea. Both sofas had plenty of plush cushions to situate yourself on comfortably. The other sofa was taken by herself, Daenerys, Tyrion and Varys, while Missandei stood beside the sofa. The rest of the Dothraki that had come with them, but did not go with the horses now stood along the walls, keeping a close watch on all the guards around the room, distrusting of everyone.

When everyone seemed to have settled down or taken the refreshments that were offered to them, the Prince asked for the proper introductions to the people that Daenerys had brought along. After these introductions were made, they could finally continue the conversation which they had started outside.

"So, what has been going on in Westeros that makes you open to an alliance with myself?" Daenerys asked Prince Doran, remaining distrustful of the man. _Rightfully so,_ thought Yara, _trusting someone completely when you have just met them gets you killed._ You could say the same about the way Daenerys had trusted her pretty quickly, but perhaps sometimes you have to take that leap of faith.

"Well, we should not dance around the facts, so I shall put this bluntly, the situation in Westeros has become quite dire and you could say the realm has gone to shit." Doran spoke before adding, "Not meaning to use such crude language in your company, Your Grace, but it was the most direct and honest way to put it."

The silver-haired female nodded to the man, indicating him to continue in his retelling of recent events. Taking a brief pause to take a sip of tea, the Prince shortly continued his story.

"To start with the most important piece of news; Tommen Baratheon, who we all know was never a Baratheon at all, but nonetheless, has passed away. And Cersei Lannister now sits on the throne and has proclaimed herself Queen."

"Wait a second, my _**sister**_ is Queen?" Tyrion interrupted the Prince, letting out a snort before continuing, "May the gods have mercy on the people in King's Landing."

"I know you never had any great love for your sister, Tyrion, but how bad is the situation if she has proclaimed herself Queen?" Daenerys asked her Hand, before adding another question and directing it at more people in the room, "What I mean to ask is, how bad is she?"

The Lannister looked around for a few moments before speaking. "Well then, I believe I am most qualified to answer that question. My sister is a vindictive, malicious and conniving woman. One of her only redeeming qualities, perhaps even her only redeeming quality, was the love she had for her children and how she would do anything for them. But a Cersei who doesn't have those children, well that is not a Cersei I really wish to meet. To be quite frank, it scares me to think about it."

Trying to imagine the woman that Tyrion was depicting, already almost made a shiver run down Yara's spine and she had never even met the woman.

"Speaking of Cersei, another event took place and rumours has it that she is to blame. Which seems quite likely to me." the Spider began to speak, "On the day that Cersei was supposed to stand trial, the Sept of Baelor was set alight with Wildfire, killing everyone inside and all those in the surrounding area. Within that Sept were most of the higher nobles and the Queen at that point in time."

A long pause fell after that, all the people in the room trying to imagine the great amount of damage that must have caused and the havoc it must have wrecked. But mainly they thought about all those that had perished in the fire.

"Varys, I do believe you are correct in thinking that to be Cersei's doing." Tyrion told the Eunuch, knowing very well the type of person that Cersei is.

"Which brings us to our next point: the Tyrells." Doran spoke up again, bringing the attention back to the conversation at hand.

"What of them?" the Targaryen asked, not understanding why some noble family was being brought up.

"In the fire on that day most of the Tyrell family perished and the only Tyrell that remains alive is Olenna Tyrell. Add to this the fact that Cersei proclaimed war on both Dorne and House Tyrell, as well, it seems to me that an alliance between yourself and the Reach would be completely possible." the Prince replied without hesitation.

"So what you are saying, is that I should align myself with both Dorne and the Reach?" the blonde asked the man.

"That is exactly what I am saying, Your Grace. It would be most beneficial for you and your cause, I believe." the Dornishman replied.

"Very well, I shall think on it. If I do decide that aligning myself with the Reach is in my best interest, then where can I find this Olenna Tyrell?"

"Highgarden, the ancestral seat of House Tyrell."

"Alright. Now what else can you tell me that would be of help to my quest?" the Dragonborn female asked.

"The Stormlands at the moment have no real liege since no Baratheon remains alive to control it. Taking into account that the Stormlands border on the Crownlands, this is perhaps where you could have your army camped, until you decide to march on King's Landing. After this, you may decide for yourself what you wish to do with the Stormlands. Who might become the new liege and all that." the Prince spoke to Daenerys with advice that seemed sound to Yara herself. The Targaryen seemed to think so as well, since she merely nodded and indicated for Doran to continue.

"In the North, the Starks have retaken Winterfell and the bastard Jon Snow has been proclaimed King in the North by the bannermen of the Starks. They are supported as well by the Vale. I do not think that you will find support with them for this fight at least." Doran continued once more.

"I do believe you are correct in that assumption, Prince Doran. A problem for after the battle." the Targaryen concluded.

"What is it that you offer in this alliance, Prince Doran?" Tyrion spoke up.

"20.000 Dornish men, 7.000 of them with mounts. 250 ships with men to sail them. Supplies if you need them, considering you might make an alliance with the Reach, you might not need our resources. For the Reach holds more resources than Dorne, but still it is an offer. And then also refuge if the battle turns sour." the Prince proclaimed all of this proudly.

All of these things seemed a sweet prospect to any one of the people in that room. Daenerys as well seemed pleased by the generous amount of people the Dornish would send to help with her cause. Yara however was a little more cautious and before she could stop herself, the warrior had opened her mouth and spoken. Inside she silently cursed herself for speaking before thinking her words through, she just hoped she didn't offend their current hosts too much.

"And what the hell do you want in return for all of that? No one in this world gives anything without expecting something back." the Greyjoy spoke up for the first time in the entire conversation, suspicious of these people.

Instead of the incredulous look she was expecting, she instead heard a low chuckle come from the Dornishman who the question was aimed at. Yara silently thanked whatever deity there was that she did not ruin Daenerys' chances at an alliance or the friendly nature it could have, not wishing their possible allies to turn hostile if they had taken her remark offensively. In her head the brunette had to admit that while she was good at fighting, as a Queen she still lacked some skill in diplomacy.

"Yes indeed, there is another side to this alliance, however Dorne does not ask for much. All we want is to have vengeance for my brother by the exchange of certain individuals and to have a place on Your Grace's small council. A marriage I would propose, but I do believe Your Grace would not wish to bind herself to the first offer of marriage she receives. So merely know that the offer to marry my son Trystane has been made." the Prince of Dorne said his terms, sounding earnest in the naming of his terms.

For some time Daenerys seemed to consider the terms. Eventually the silver-haired female came to a decision and spoke to the Prince. "To the first two terms I can agree, Prince Doran. However you are correct that I cannot immediately agree to a marriage, I'll consider the offer." A short pause followed, before she continued speaking, " I do believe we are in agreement then?"

The Prince seemed to agree with the Targaryen's assessment of the state of their agreement. After this the two leaders continued to flesh out the details to their alliance, during which Yara completely zoned out. The brunette was eventually brought back to the present when servants with trays containing goblets and flagons of wine came walking in. All attendants near and on the sofa received a goblet which was promptly filled with a beautiful Dornish red. The Prince raised his goblet and gave a toast. "To the alliance of our Houses, House Targaryen and House Martell. The alliance that was once before. May it be fruitful and may it bring us victory!"

"To the alliance!" Every one of the people there called out while bringing their goblets up in a toast, before drinking from the rich and tasty wine that they had been given. _May it bring us victory indeed,_ Yara silently thought while drinking the wine.

-o0o-

 _Follow, favourite and review if you are enjoying this story!  
Xoxo_

 _Vera_


	20. Not The Plan

**Not The Plan**  
 _Because of my lack of time and inspiration I decided to summarize within this chapter what I had planned for several more chapters, but I just couldn't write it that way. If you read the story below you will understand what I mean. I am sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I promised that I would finish this story and I will, so here is the last chapter and I hope everyone who has read this story enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and wrote reviews, it means a lot to me._

 _Let me know what you think of the ending!_  
 _ **I do not own any of the characters or the TV show, this is merely my interpretation on it. No copyright infringement intended.**_

-o0o-

Light which danced through windows, reflecting of the walls. The playful strokes of light always seemed to elude Yara like the playing of a running child. The light which shone through the high windows and reflected of the red stones. The red stones which made up the walls of all the hallways. Walls that had seen so much horror, as they themselves were believed to have eyes and ears. Eyes to see and ears to hear the horrors of all the centuries past. These were the thoughts that passed through Yara Greyjoy's mind as she made her way through the hallways of the Red Keep. The ancient castle which was built on Aegon's Hill.

However the stories of all that had happened within these walls was not all that was on the brunette's mind. As she confidently walked the empty halls and listened to the constant sound of her own footfalls which echoed in the long and winding hallways, her thoughts began to drift. They drifted back to the past few weeks and all that had happened which landed her here.

Her mind first rewound back to the time when they made the alliance with the Dornish. They did not remain there for long, _"There is so much to do, no need to waste time.",_ as Daenerys would put it. So they stayed there for just a few days to rest and come up with the appropriate plans and had meetings to convey on all that they would have to do. After that a few more days they prepared to get moving and they were on their way again, with a new alliance and more men to fight for their cause. With part of Daenerys' army they moved towards Highgarden, the occupants of which they would parley. Days of hard riding were what followed until they arrived at the spot which had been decided on. As it turns out making an alliance with the Tyrell's was no hard feat, after what that Lannister had done the Queen of Thorns was more than willing to make an alliance.

Next the Stormlands were there for the taking since all Baratheon's had died and no clear new liege had been named to rule the land. Organizing the land and getting them to listen was no challenge at all it seemed and in no time the entire army was joined once more when they came upon King's Landing. For over a week they were camped outside the city, keeping the city deprived of resources and preparing for the battle that was to come.

-o-

" _What if the plan doesn't work?", the silver-haired girl asked while leaning over a map which was laid out across the table, the entirety strewn with all sorts of objects to depict the enemy's army._

" _Then the plan doesn't work.", Yara simply answered the blonde while lying on a bed on the other side of the huge tent._

" _But if it doesn't work, we could lose and all of us would die. That cannot happen. We need to come up with a better plan or-", Daenerys started rambling on, seeming to get more worried with the second._

" _We will be alright.", the brunette warrior quickly interrupted her before sitting up on the bed and waiting for the other girl to look at her – which she did – before continuing, "Planning out every detail won't make the plan work, sometimes you just have to let it go. Plans change anyway when the battle is going on, you shouldn't worry yourself over it."_

" _But this is_ _ **important!**_ _", the blonde yelled out in frustration now finally having turned away from the table to look at the older female directly._

" _Of course it is!", Yara yelled back at her, not backing away from the conversation._

" _But you have been looking at that table all day and it isn't going to change anything except for make_ _ **you**_ _more tired. So please get some rest, Dany.", the brunette continued, ending on a softer note while looking pleadingly into the other's eyes._

 _Slowly acceptance seemed to seep into those blue eyes, when eventually she walked over to the older girl and enclosed her bigger frame with her petite arms. Yara then wrapped her arms back around the younger girl and she slowly felt the rigged form of the other subside and she felt the younger girl relax in her arms._

-o-

The battle had come in the next few days. What exactly instigated it was unclear to Yara, but that didn't matter as the battle had started. After that all that the brunette remembers is fighting all around with blood and screams. Lots of fire too and some more blood. Her vision seemed to only see the red, but that wasn't so strange as that was what coated everything around the streets. The battle was bloody, everything that the Lannister had was thrown at them, and many died. Some many hours later the battle had ended and with the end it brought their victory.

Yara remembered the mixture of jubilance with the hidden excitement of the prospect of victory and then also the sorrow for all the good souls which had been lost in the battle. The Greyjoy remembered her walk among the streets towards the big red castle atop the biggest hill on the other side of the city. She remembered seeing happy people and people who were grateful to be alive. She remembered seeing people in mourning or hearing the cries of a citizen who had lost a loved one in the fray of the battle. _It was always the innocents that suffered_ , Yara thought softly in her head, saying a prayer to all those that had been lost in the battle. Not staying around too long to get lost within the mixture of strong emotions of all the people around, she had somewhere to be. And so she continued on to the Red Keep.

Once there she found out that the Lannister Queen was already dead and no one really knew who killed her. There were plenty of rumours about it, but there was never a clear answer. She personally believed in the one that it had been her twin brother Jaime, as he was never seen during the battle and he had run back to Casterly Rock after. But no one really knew. Yara found it quite tragic if she thought about it really.

A few weeks after the battle were where she found herself now walking down these halls towards the throne room. The repair of the city was taking place and good progress was being made, they would move on soon further north. Towards the Riverlands and the Vale and of course her own home, the Iron Islands. She did not know yet whether she was excited about the prospect. There was so much more that had to be done and yet another war was coming which had to be fought. The brunette warrior hurried on down the halls until she arrived at a door which would open up into one of the galleries beside the main hall of the throne room.

Quietly Yara opened the door and stepped into the empty gallery on the left side of the throne room. Making sure to keep her footsteps light, they barely made a sound as she moved across to the stairs which moved down towards the main level of the throne room. The brunette moved forward until she was standing between two of the huge pillars inside the hall and she had a plain view of the entirety of that hall. There, a small distance away from the stairs which led up to the Iron Throne, stood the silver-haired beauty that Yara had been looking for. The brunette walked the length of the hall in the eerily quiet throne room which would hold many people on a different occasion, but not now. Now all it held was silence, which was only broken by the soft breaths of both its occupants.

The Greyjoy had walked the entire hall without the blonde ever turning around or acknowledging her, but Yara knew that the other girl was aware that she was there. When the older girl was only a small distance away from her an acknowledgement finally came.

"Such glorification of all the horror that it has brought upon this land, I do not get why so many would be willing to die for it.", Daenerys eventually said to Yara, referring to the object which was in front of her, _the Iron Throne._

The older girl drew level with her companion and replied, now also looking at the revered object, "I would have to agree with you on that."

A short silence followed, in which both contemplated all that had happened and all that was still to follow. While also thinking about how much the relationship between them had changed. Eventually Yara broke the silence again after having looked at the blonde in silent consideration for a while.

"At least you have avenged all those men and your family now. None of it was in vain.", the Greyjoy warrior spoke, not really expecting a reply, but waiting for one anyway. A nod in reply is what she received and so the silence continued. No one disturbed them and neither of them made a move to say anything or to leave. The light fell through the window which was behind the throne and made a peculiar streak of light fall onto the harsh surface of the aforementioned object. The stark harshness of the memories of that throne contrasting so greatly with the light – which represented hope – that fell upon it.

"I cannot bring myself to sit on it.", the Targaryen admitted to her companion that stood next to her.

"Why not?", Yara asked, not in an accusing way, just inquisitive.

"I feel that I am not worthy to sit upon it, because of all the despair and pain that I have brought upon these people with the battle from a few weeks ago.", Daenerys spoke seriously, leaving a pause before continuing, "It feels like my hands are drenched in blood and I don't know how to clean them."

Yara looked over at her, not with pity, but with understanding for her predicament, "You don't. To be a good ruler your hands must be drenched in blood, because that means that it's you who is making the tough calls that have to be made. It might never feel good, but you will know when you are doing the right thing, because you are a fair ruler and because you care. So go sit upon that throne."

Dany looked back at her and they gazed into each other's eyes, before she broke the silence. "Thank you. But I cannot. Not yet. First we have to take back this entire kingdom. There will be more blood on my hands before the end of this and then I am not even talking about **the war** yet…"

Another silence. They all knew which war that was, the war of the living and the dead. They all felt it coming in the air. That dreadful feeling and the cold air which pushed upon their chests making it hard to breathe. This war would have to fought as one to be able defeat it. So to make sure the kingdom was united again once more was a cause worth being devoted to.

"I don't know how we will do all that. But what I do know is that I wasn't aware what I was getting myself into when I set sail to make a pact with the illustrious Dragon Queen on the other side of the Narrow Sea. And that all worked out. So this will work out as well. I trust that it will. And I don't know where I will end up eventually, but I do hope it is somewhere with you.", the brown-haired girl finally confided in the blonde, to give Dany, but perhaps also herself the confidence to believe that everything will be alright.

"And I hope to end up somewhere with you as well, my Iron Queen.", Dany spoke with a playful spark, which had finally returned to her eyes.

The brunette smiled at the sentiment and the teasing tone with which it had been said. And Yara knew in that moment that everything would be alright as long as she had this beautiful girl by her side.

 _So even though they had many hardships still to come and a war left to fight, they believed that it would all work out fine. They had each other and together they could conquer all of the obstacles still to come. So while all this had_ _ **not**_ _been_ _ **the plan,**_ _they don't regret how it turned out._

 **The End**

-o0o-

 _I hope all of you enjoyed it!_

 _Let me know your thoughts on the story in general and the ending and yes I know it is a bit open. ;p_

 _Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing, I appreciated it so much!_

 _Xoxo_

 _Vera_


End file.
